Engel zum Verkauf
by neko-nya
Summary: Cowritten with anonym00se, Dark's goes out one night and buys a beautiful slave, but what will happen when the slave finds out his master's secret? WaRnInGs: whatever a slave story has...and yaoi
1. Prologue

Engel für Verkauf

Prologue:

He was walking around the streets late at night, no one knew of course. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been out in the first place. Normally he wouldn't have gone out, on his own nonetheless, but something was going to happen tonight, he could feel it, and his gut feelings were often right. His eyes scanned the place, interest perking as he saw a huge crowd, something big must be happening that night…

-----------------

He stood there, motionless like he'd been instructed to. Soon enough, he could hear people gathering, everyone gawking at him. Opened his eyes slightly, there was a huge crowd. He was dressed in a white silk cloak along with nice white pants. He rather liked the clothes and would've enjoyed them more if it were not for the situation he was in right now. So there he stood, head tilted in a diagonal angle, eyes closed, hands by his side and feet together. Everyone was gawking, he was used to it, he had to be. It was going to start soon and he was going to wait a long time before it was his turn.

Finally, it started, the announcer began dragging unwilling people up onto the stage and the auction began. He listened as each slave was sold for less than they were worth, his turn was near the end to keep the audience attentive. He couldn't help but frown when he heard a child crying on the stage, it disgusted him how many people liked children slaves, he should know, he was one once.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, our centerpiece, what you've all been waiting for." The announcer pointed at him, "Isn't he a real beauty? Completely flawless and will do all your biddings, quite the perfect all round slave he is. Now, let's start at ten thousand pounds."

He listened as the price rose higher and higher, anxiety growing as he wondered who his new master was going to be. Still listening, the price was slowing down at around sixty thousand, and there were only two left, still bidding for him until, "A hundred thousand!"

His eyes snapped open as he turned to look at the bidder.

---------------

So there was an auction for slaves, again, normally, he didn't participate in such events but when he first looked at the main attraction, his feet decided to stop listening to him and wandered over. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful person, long golden hair tied back, head tilted slightly, dressed in white with his eyes closed. He couldn't help but wonder what color they were. Green? Blue? Amethyst? Surely it would be something just as exotic as the slave itself. After a long while of waiting, watching slaves go on and off, the centerpiece was on for bidding.

The price was raising slowly, too slowly, finally, he couldn't take it anymore and yelled out, "A hundred thousand!"

Everyone's attention turned to him, even the blonde's, he merely smirked. His eyes were gold.

---------------

Nya

Whoa! Me and...erm...anonym00se and my co-written slave story:D Doing different perspectives are actually really fun...but don't mind me XP ummm...enjoy! And also enjoy the little...drama by us! XP Tell annonym00se to post up her yugioh story!

----------------

anonym00se here! ignore her! ayame doesn't know what she's talking about! what fic? >.>;; i still can't believe she's posting up the conversation we had, she's insane! (neko-nya: I know XD) there is no fic! (neko-nya: she's lying!)

-----------

our "drama"

neko-nya: hi! this is our fic! we hope you enjoy! wow...I sounded like I was advertising...

anonym00se: yea you did, anyways enjoy this since neko-nya is awesome!

neko-nya: no you're awesome! and you have to post up that fic! XD

anonym00se: no! erm...enjoy! oh god, you're not going to actually post this up are you?

neko-nya: nya? why not:) I mean it's all true, post up your fic!

anonym00se: nooooo!

-----------

And that's our warm greeting :) you'll be hearing alot more from us XD -cookies for people who bug anonym00se about posting up her fic!-


	2. Chapter 1

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 1:

He looked at the bidder, a dark shade of violet for hair, amethyst eyes, dressed like a nobleman. He should've known it would've been something of the sort. But he seemed quite young, must've been an early inheritance. The bidder smirked. He swallowed hard, still watching his bidder, he couldn't find the will the brush the loose bangs out of his face. He really hadn't expected anyone to bid that high.

His eyes were still wide and staring as violet stared back, they held a mischievous yet mysterious look to them. It made him curious but that didn't matter, he'd find out in a bit as the announcer went on, "A hundred thousand? No one wishes to bid higher? No one? Sold! To the man in black! Well, that's all folks, thanks for coming, there'll be plenty more next time! Be sure to come again!"

He was taken off the stage, he could feel violet eyes watch him as he headed backstage.

-----------------------------

People were murmuring amongst themselves in the crowd, some shooting him glares, others shaking their heads in disappointment. Soon enough, the crowd dispersed as he followed the other winning bidders to the back. He scanned around, watching people pay for their slaves, some more, some less, and some left with the slaves on their leashed while others simply let the slave follow, knowing that they couldn't possibly get away anyways. Even if they ran, it simply meant that they were up for grabs and afterwards they'd simply be punished, nothing good came out of it.

He caught sight of a glimmer of gold and headed towards it. He heard yelling, "I told you that you couldn't move you fucking idiot! If you weren't bought at such a high price I'd beat you to death right now!" Frowning, he pushed past the crowd, he saw a trainer grabbing the blonde's beautiful hair and pulling it ruthlessly, making the blonde whimper. "Maybe I should give you a good whipping before your new master comes!" He cleared his throat, the trainer let go and glared at him, just then, the announcer walked up to him smiling greedily.

"Ah! It's you!" He looked at the trainer, "You're dismissed." The trainer nodded and left. "Congratulations! You're now the new owner of the most beautiful slave in town!" He nodded and the presenter got right to the point, "So will you be paying now or later?"

Violet eyes turned red as he smirked and took out a pouch of money, his eyes glowed red, "Here's five thousand, let's just say I already paid the other half ne?"

The announcer nodded dumbly and trancelike as he took the money and left. He smirked as he looked over his well claimed prize, apparently no one had noticed him and the little "session" he had with the presenter. Walking over to the blonde, he licked his lips, the blonde looked away, shuffling nervously, then, the trainer came and attached a leash onto his silvery white and gold collar and handed the other end to the violet haired man, "Here you are sir, enjoy."

"Don't worry, I will…"

The blonde listened, he could tell a lot about his masters by how they spoke, after having several masters, he could tell that this one was downright mischievous, just his luck, those were the unpredictable ones. One minute they could be affectionate and the next, locking him up without food or water. He shivered, the felt someone tug at his leash, he looked up, his master's eyes help a simple message, _come on, let's go_. He walked after his master, staring at the ground, dreading wherever it was that he was heading to.

He kept walking, not noticing that his master had stopped and accidentally ran into the man, he jumped back and apologized automatically, "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Golden eyes flickered up to see that the man merely shrugged and continued walking.

Half way through the silent walk, the man spoke up, "So do you have a name? Because I really suck at naming things."

Things, that hurt, "Krad…" He whispered so quietly that his master had to strain to hear it.

He smirked and said with a chuckle, "Krad huh? That's a pretty neat name, better than anything I've named. I'm Dark."

Krad looked at his master quite curiously, he seemed to be very out going and carefree, aspects that were rarely found in slave owners. But then again, first impressions could be deceiving. He could have a whip in every room of the house for all he knew. He winced as he remembered one of his more or less recent master…

------------

…_**crack!**_

"_You useless piece of shit!"_

_**Crack!**_

_Another lash fell onto his back as he was chained there, facing the wall, hands cuffed so that he was suspended in midair by the arms. He felt his skin rip open at the impact of each blow, one after the other. His master was very angry at him, it was no secret. He had failed to please all the guests he had, "You can't even keep people entertained! What kind of useless fuck are you?"_

_Another crack, he gave a whimper, then there was another lash onto his back. "Did I say you could whine? Shut up!"_

_He closed his eyes tightly, forcing all noise back down his throat and waited for the punishment to end…it seemed to take forever but his master finally left._

_**Drip, drip.**_

_He could hear and feel blood trickling down his back and onto the floor. Soon enough, unconsciousness took over…_

---------------

"Krad?"

The blonde's attention snapped back to his current master, "Yes master?" He replied automatically.

"You kind of zoned out." Dark looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry." He said hastily, Dark shrugged it off.

Indeed he was carefree. Krad continued walking, his back stung thinking about the abuse and injuries that were inflicted onto it.

----------------

Dark frowned, he was getting hungry…he looked back at his new slave who appeared lost in thought. Most slaves went from one to maybe five masters a year…he wondered how much masters had he had. Probably enough, oh well, that was going to end _now_. After all, he was _his _slave now, and none of his slaves ever left him. Not _ever_.

----------------

Nya

Awesomely awesomeness! XD Behold! We update again! We're sorry but there won't be comments due to the fact that we...debated on what to say XP And it would be rather strange if I did half and anonym00se did half >.O And yes this chapter's short, longer chapters to come! So haha! XD More Krad abuse (in a semi-good way) to come! Cookies for Mysterious Kaitou and dimonyo-anghel for the 'gentle reminder' to anonym00se to POST UP HER FIC XD

-----------------

Notes of the other author whose name shant be muttered due to the fact that there is no fact to be dued to...

Yea! Krad-angsty goodness to come :) I couldn't believe how much reviews we got XDThank you to all you(s) who reviewed! And I actually mean that in the nicest way possible X3 Krad's going to have to go through Ayame-chan's abuse again! XD Yea...I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say...thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 2:

Again his master stopped, but this time he was paying attention and stopped about a foot behind him. "We're almost there, just a bit further."

Golden eyes scanned the surrounding area, it was mainly trees outlining an isolated road that very little people used. As they headed down the path, Dark suddenly gave the leash a sharp tug making Kradstumble a little, the blonde winced at the sudden tug at his neck, his master said coldly, "Pick up the pace, _slave_."

Krad blinked but obeyed, he wondered why his new master had a sudden change of mood. Which was real? The carefree attitude or this strict cold one? Dark continued walking at a fairly fast pace, pulling him along. The collar was cutting into his neck, the blonde had to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelping. "M-master…" Dark didn't answer, instead he just continued trudging along until awhile later, he let the leash go slack. The slave stood there, unsure of what to think, "…master?"

The violet eyed man reached a hand out, Krad flinched and closed his eyes. Nothing happened, instead Dark loosened the collar to be greeted by a light cut on the pale neck, he rubbed it lightly with his thumb. The blonde bit his lip, it stung, "I'm sorry Krad, there were people back there, I guess you'd know how they are. Come on, let's go, it's just a bit further."

Did he just…apologize? The blonde tensed when his master gave the cut a lick, "M-master?"

Dark's eyes gave an eerie dull red glow that lasted for a moment and nothing more, he blinked and straightened himself, "Ah-sorry…let's go." Krad's eyes widened, did his master's eyes glow? The purple haired man gave the leash a soft tug and they were off again. But this time they reached their destination. "We're here."

It was a mansion surrounded by trees. The blonde stared in disbelief so that's where he was going to be staying? They walked past the gates and into the courtyard which had a road leading up to the house. Golden eyes stared at the house, there were probably millions of slaves in there…

He followed his master up the steps up to the huge oak doors, Dark grinned at him, "You ready?"

The slave had no choice but to nod as the purple haired man gave one of the big iron rings a swing, letting it slam onto the door, silence soon followed after. Soon the door creaked open into a narrow slit, blue eyes could be seen through the slit, they widened, "Dark! You went out?"

The door swung open, his master grinned, "I couldn't help myself."

Krad looked inside the house, it was gigantic, portraits and paintings hung on just about every wall possible, he noticed that there wasn't a slave in sight, except for the blue haired boy in front of him…he _was_ a slave wasn't he? The blue eyed boy turned his attention to the leashed slave behind Dark and narrowed his eyes, he hissed, "Who's _this!_?"

His master remained calm, "Isn't it obvious?"

"You bought another _slave!_?" Golden eyes turned to his master, so he was right, he had dozens of slaves… "Do you remember what happened to _them!_? And what about Daisuke? What will he feel about _this!_?"

Dai…suke? Krad blinked, it appeared that he was unwelcomed by the blue haired boy. Dark's eyes narrowed, "That will _not_ happen to him! It hasn't happened to Daisuke!"

"That's because he's _mine_!"

"I'm the one who bought him!"

"You're talking about him as though he's still…still…a possession!"

"He's not! You're talking like that too!"

The blue eyed boy's eyes began to glow gold while Dark's glowed red, Krad's own golden eyes widened as he tried to back up, he had forgotten that he was attached to the leash, the strap gave a little tug at Dark's hand snapping him back into the real world. His eyes went back to normal as he looked at the slave who looked frightfully back at him.

"Dark-kun…Satoshi-kun…please stop fighting…"

The two turned and looked at a redhead in the house, Dark sighed, "Sorry Dai-chan, we weren't fighting if you're worried…crap…we probably scared you didn't we Krad?"

Red eyes widened as the boy let out a little squeak, "You bought another slave?"

"Sorry Dai…but yea…I did, would you mind showing him to a room upstairs?"

The blonde didn't understand, why was his master being so nice to them, were they family or something? Slowly the boy nodded, Dark took the leash off his neck and they headed inside, "Just follow Daisuke."

Krad gave a small nod and followed the redhead up the semi-spiral stairs and down a dark hallway lit only by the redhead's candle lamp, "Eeto…you're going to staying in this room…is that okay? Dark-kun should be up shortly…"

The slave gave another nod and headed inside while Daisuke slowly closed the door behind him and headed back downstairs. Krad looked around in the dully lit room, there was a large bed with a wardrobe and just about everything else and it was fancily decorated too. No expense had been spared in garnishing it. He stood there looking at a large piece of art hung on the far wall, then he glanced at the window which was pitch black outside, though faint outlines of trees could be seen through the moonlight.

The blonde touched his skinned neck lightly and winced when the stinging sensation hit him, he licked his finger and ran over the cut gently, trying to clean and sooth the wound. He shivered when he remembered his master licking his neck, then he remembered Satoshi, the one who didn't want him here, there were wounds on his neck. He wondered what happened…did Dark beat him? It wasn't unusual for masters to abuse their slaves...it was very common actually.

Slowly, he headed over to the artwork, his hand skimmed over the canvas lightly, feeling the rough pattern under his fingers, while his hand stayed there, he looked at the artist's name. It was a Hikari piece, his eyes darkened with unreadable emotions, he stood there staring at the signature.

There was a knock, Krad's head snapped up as he looked at the general direction of the door. Leisurely, Dark stepped out of the shadows, the blonde let his hand fall to his side, "Ah! Sorry master…"

The violet haired man raised a brow, "Go on…" Dipping his head, he took off his cloak and began to take off his shirt, but then a hand stopped him, he looked at his master confused. Dark licked his lips at the sight of the exposed pale skin but grabbed the blonde's hand and let it stroke the canvas instead, "I meant go on, if you like the art then you don't have to stop…"

Krad shivered when his master dipped his head by the crook of his neck and exhaled softly, letting the warm air hit him on the neck and behind his ears. Dark let go of his arm and wrapped themselves around his waist and licked his neck in a trancelike way again. He whispered something so softy that even Krad didn't hear, the blonde's breath hitched when the hands began to dip lower, "M-master…?"

Dark blinked and realized what he was doing, he untangled his arms and stepped back, holding his head and shaking it, "S-sorry…ah…goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

The slave stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened, wasn't his master going to…he shook his head, maybe his master didn't…want him? Maybe he was just tired…he couldn't tell. Krad shook his head and curled up against the wall, slowly, his eyes drooped and sleep slowly overcame him.

------------

"_What are you doing?"_

"_M-master?" Had he done something wrong? All he did was…_

"_Did I say you could go and sit on **my **bed without permission?"_

"_B-but master-"_

_**Slap!**_

"_You little bitch, don't you dare do anything without my permission!"_

_He was pulled off the ground by the collar, "M-master…I c-can't breathe…"_

"_Do you see this collar!_?_ Do you see it you little whore!_?_ This means you're mine, you're my possession, my plaything! You're not allowed to do anything, to touch anything without **my **permission! Is that clear you fag!_?_"_

"_Y-yes…"_

_He dropped back onto the ground, but his leash that was tied onto the end of the bed tugged him back a bit choking him once more. He coughed and rubbed his neck, but then he was pulled up by the hair, forced to look up, "Yes what!_?_"_

"_Yes master…"_

_His master pushed him down by the hair, "That's a good little bitch, now be a good boy and strip for master."_

_Having no choice, he began to strip himself of all his clothes and let his master have his way with him…then…_

--------------------

His nightmare was cut short by a crash downstairs, golden eyes opened groggily. What was happening? The slave heard yelling, they sounded panicked.

"No!"

"Not again! What happened this time?"

"I-I think _he_ had something to do with it!"

"I knew he was making a mistake!"

Another crash, it sounded like things were being thrown around.

"I don't think he's ever been this bad before!"

"Get a hold of yourself you buffoon!"

"D-Dark-kun! Please calm down!"

There was another bashing noise.

"Crap!"

And another, "Satoshi-kun!"

"Daisuke! Restrain him!"

"H-hai!"

After awhile, things seemed to have calmed down, everything except for Krad's heart which was beating twice as fast as it used to. What on earth had happened down there? Was master going crazy? Golden eyes scanned the room, he wanted to go downstairs to find out what had happened yet he knew he wasn't allowed out. He'd get punished if he was caught outside the room…

Maybe he could sneak out…but did he really want to find out what happened? He hugged his knees closer to his chest and stared into the darkness. The blonde couldn't help but shiver in fright from what he had just heard, was he going to be stuck here until he get a new master? When would that be? What if Dark never got tired of him…then would he have to stay at this mansion for the rest of his life?

He buried his head in his arms and let sleep calm his racing heart.

----------------------

Nya

And we update again! This chapter was...relatively longer but still not long enough for my liking...oh well! If we went on we wouldn't know when to end :O That wouldn't be good...well good for reading but not for updating XP What's wrong with Darkky-kins:O And will Kraddy-kins survive? XD I suddenly want...a white chocolate mocha frappe! Or caramel! Maybe even green tea XD Thankies for the reviews :) I grin sadistically at this fic -grins sadistically-

--------------------

The other author who laughed last saying he/she who laughed last laughed alone like a loner because no other laugh would follow...

If any of you think the other author thing is weird...Ayame-chan made them up, I don't think I could ever reach her point of insanity, although I did jump around for joy upon receiving all your wonderful reviews :) Thank you thank you thank you! X3 -gives cookies to everyone- This all makes me wonder how Ayame-chan comes up with these ideas o.O she has a motor running in her head...and the voices XD All those voices! Thanks again for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 3:

"Eeto…excuse me?" A soft voice called to him.

"Nnn…" He slowly opened his eyes only to have them instinctively close when he became aware of the sun. The slave looked up to find the redhead kneeling in front of him.

"Eeto…" Golden eyes blinked, unaware of what to address the boy, he eyed the redhead quite curiously, "Umm…breakfast is ready…if you're hungry that is…"

He scanned over the redhead carefully, large bruises were visible on his arms and neck, there were probably more but they were covered by his clothes. The redhead turned away, uncomfortable with the stare of the blonde, Krad realized it and dipped his head, "Sorry…master…?"

Daisuke shook his head, "I'm not your master, Dark-kun is…" The slave nodded dumbly, what had his master done to the redhead and possibly the other boy? The redhead was about to head out of the room when he turned around again, "Are you hungry?" Krad looked around only to realize that the question had been directed to him, he gave a small nod, "Come on then…um…what's your name?"

He answered in a quiet voice, "…Krad…"

"Krad-kun…ka…? Follow me to the dining room." The blonde nodded and followed the redhead out of the room, as they headed down the stairs, he could clearly see that things had been knocked about in the main hall, as he entered the dining room, he could feel ruby eyes watch him warily before nodding to him, "The food will be served soon."

Was that some sort of joke? Food? Served to slaves? …a minute later, Satoshi headed in, neck bandaged up along with some other injuries, he laid a plate down on the table in front of Krad. The slave looked at it hungrily, but wasn't sure who it was for, the blue haired boy gave him a funny look, "Aren't you hungry?"

Golden eyes shot him a confused look before slowly shaking his head and backing up. Satoshi sighed, and tossed the blonde a piece of bread, the slave catching it clumsily, wide golden eyes watched the blue haired boy, Daisuke just looked between the two cautiously. "Anou…Krad-kun…"

"That's your breakfast, take it or leave it." The blue haired boy growled, both the blonde and the redhead gave him a look of shock, "Dark's in the library if you need him. It's the furthest room down the left hall behind the stairs. Come on Daisuke, let's go."

As they left, the redhead asked meekly, "Wasn't that…a bit blunt?"

"He wasn't going to eat if I didn't do that, he's obviously not used to having real meals served to him."

"Poor Krad-kun…"

The blue haired boy wrapped an arm around the redhead, "Don't worry too much…he'll be fine."

"I guess I'm worried about Dark, he completely lost control yesterday…do your injuries…still hurt? Satoshi-kun?"

"No, they're fine Daisuke." Blue eyes deepened with thought, what if Daisuke had ended like that? He was already bad enough when he was bought…but the blonde seemed completely…broken.

------------

Krad stared at the piece of bread in his hands before taking a small nibble of it guardedly. Slowly, he devoured the rest of the baked good, his stomach no longer complaining to him, as much anyways. But he couldn't really risk going and taking some more now could he? Savoring the taste of the only food he'd eaten within the last couple days, he headed off to where his master was supposed to be.

On the way, he couldn't help but notice a single door, it had been locked up and had a cold breeze coming from it. He stood in front of it, wide eyed, "I wouldn't let your curiosity getthe best of you with that room. _Never_, never go in there."

Whirling around, the blonde found his breath shaken as his master stood directly behind him, he wasn't joking at all about staying away from the room, "Y-yes master…"

Dark gave a shrug before heading down the hallway and back into the library, "Come along now Krad."

The blonde gave a hasty nod as he followed his master into the room. With all the curtains covering the windows, not a single light could be seen in the dreary room, with the exception of the dull candle lamp on a little desk beside a couch, his master gave a stretch before plopping down on the couch, and picking up a book, finding the page he'd left off at. Krad looked around nervously, the room was filled with book, as a child, he would've been beyond excited to find something like this, but not anymore. No longer did he have the privilege of reading.

"Do you know how to read?"

The slave's attention snapped to Dark and nodded, "A-a bit…"

Dark raised a brow, that was new, most slaves didn't have the slightest idea about books let alone reading. "Really now…come over here." Krad did as he was told. His master held out the book he was reading, it was old and worn out but the glossy gold letters stood out of the cover, "Can you read the title?"

"…it-it's German master…"

Needless to say, he was impressed that his slave actually knew what language it was in, "Did Satoshi get you anything to eat?"

Krad gave a slight nod. That seemed to satisfy Dark, he got up and left the room. Krad blinked, did he do something wrong? Was that why his master was leaving? He glanced at the title of the book again, _Geschöpfe der Nacht_…creatures of the night…is this what his master read for fun? Maybe he preferred reading in the dark…after all, horror stories were made in the dark.

Something cool slipped onto his neck, the blonde tensed, "It's okay…I'm just putting your collar back on, it's for your safety."

Safety? How would the collar help in safety? "Master?"

"It's because you're so beautiful…you're completely unprotected in anyway without the collar, I can't let that happen. I don't want...anything to happen to you..." Golden eyes peered into dull crimson, slowly, all thoughts snuck out of his mind and he felt like he was drowning in those crimson eyes. "I don't know what I'll do to you if you don't have that collar on…so tempting…and angelic…and _mine_…" The violet haired man unconsciously licked his lips while the blonde merely continued being ensnarled by those glowing eyes.

Slowly, he pushed the slave's shirt down, exposing everything above his shoulder blade, and Krad was oblivious to what his master was doing as Dark put his head in the crook of his neck once again, "Mine…do you understand that Krad?"

The blonde answered in a trance-like voice, "Yes master…"

"Dark!"

Crimson eyes snapped and glared at the direction the voice was coming from, "Get away!"

"Dark! Stop it! You're losing control again!"

"That's none of your business!" He snarled, holding the blonde closer.

"You can't even maintain your current form right now! Get away from the slave!"

"No! He's mine!" Dark growled, two long fangs appeared in his mouth as black wings sprouted from his back. He never loosened his grip on the zoned out slave.

The blue haired boy frowned, his own eyes glowing gold, "You…" He began gathering energy through his arm and aimed, "Stubborn…" He concentrated on his target, "Ass!" And he fired, knocking the other man back against a shelf. Krad immediately fell down unconscious as Dark let go.

Holding his head, the amethyst haired man groaned, "Fuck…what happened this time?" Then his eyes widened when he found the slave on the floor and unaware, "Don't tell me I…"

"You didn't, you almost but you didn't." Satoshi sighed, "That was too close…"

"I didn't even know…I was going all…again…you alright?"

The blue haired boy nodded and slumped against the doorframe, "Just drained out from trying to restrain you I guess, you really know how to get on a guy's nerves did you know that?"

Dark couldn't help but grin, "You've been telling me that for years now."

"Satoshi-kun! Dark-kun! What happened?"

The two turned to the redhead who was running towards them, "Daisuke…'

The violet eyed man ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing happened Daisuke, go help Satoshi back to his room would you? He's a little worn out. And...help him rebandage his injuries..."

Daisuke nodded and helped support the blue haired boy up the stairs, "Did he…lose control again?"

"Yea, he was completely out of it. You saw that didn't you?"

The redhead nodded again, "His wings…and his teeth were out…"

"Aa, maybe we shouldn't leave the slave in there with him…"

"Krad-kun? Maybe we should check up on him…"

Satoshi gave a shrug, "I don't think he'll try anything…at least for awhile, but awhile can only last so long…"

--------------------

Dark looked down at his newest slave thoughtfully, there he was, sprawled out on the floor, completely helpless and oblivious to the world…if he were to lose a little control then he'd-he shook his head, no, he wasn't going to go through that again. Kneeling down, he picked up the slave and headed out of the room. _He's as light as a feather…how much did he eat?_

He headed up the stairs to the dark, dark hallway. Amethyst eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness, heading to one of the further rooms, he kicked open the door only to wince. Dark growled, stupid sun…apparently someone left the curtains opened…backing up against the wall furthest from the sun, he headed over to the bed and laid the unconscious slave down on it.

There was a whimper as Krad curled up slightly, "No master…please don't…no! Please stop!"

Dark gave a sigh and blew the hair out of his face before gently brushing loose strands of gold from the blonde's eyes, he looked at the collar, "Oh gods…I almost…" Shaking his head he turned around only to find something pull at his sleeve, Dark blinked as he stared down at his slave.

"I'm sorry master…" The blonde's brows were furled as he choked down another whimper, "It won't happen again…"

"Krad?"

The whimpering didn't stop, the slave was trapped in his own nightmare, "Why…father…please don't leave me with _him_! He's going to…he's going to…" A tear appeared at the corner of his eye.

Dark's eyes deepened with thought, he leaned down a traced the blonde's cheek with his hand, "Calm down Krad…no one's going to hurt you here." He looked at he pair of pale lips on the slave and couldn't resist, he bent down and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips and gave it a lip before standing up and stretching his back. "Sleep well little angel."

Amethyst eyes narrowed at the window as he heard a crow give a shriek, looking back at the slave who was still asleep, a frown marred his fair features, "Don't tell me they found out already…" Shaking his head, he headed out the door and back down into the library. _There's no way they could've found out this fast…last time…last time we almost lost…I can't let that happen again, no matter what**they** thinks._

_------------------_

Nya

Yes...Dark's crazy but nice, he's a nice crazy person ish thing XD And Krad's very...traumatized along with Daisuke...I think Dark's eyes are smexy :) ...what? they are! And thank anonym00se for reminding me to update! And I didn't mean thank anonym00se in a godly way, as in please and thank you way XD And I dread school which will start soon! Too soon! Like a month! Noooo someone go burn it down:P Thanks for all the reviews!

------------

The other author who accidentally wandered onto the street when the steamroller was coming and luckily for her, a certain little white dough boy got in the way and ended up getting squished instead of her and now he's not so happy and giggly any more...

Ok...random stuff from neko-nya again :) Thank you for the reviews! The chapters are getting longer...slowly, but surely XD This actually took longer than expected to type out, because Dark is very...interesting to type and we had a fun time debating on what he was gonna do and all that, and that was said in a non-perverted way :) Enjoy and thank you for reviewing! XD -is an idiot-


	5. Chapter 4

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 4:

Once again, golden eyes fluttered open but shut tightly as sunlight entered his eyes. He groaned, unable to recollect anything that happened from earlier. He sat up only to find himself on a bed, back in the room he had slept in last night. What happened? All he remembered was his master reading in the library, then he left and returned with his collar and then…he couldn't remember.

He slipped out of the bed wondering what happened when a sudden dizzy spell hit causing him to lean against the wall for support. Then the door opened and a voice called out to him, "Krad-kun! I have your breakfa-are you alright?" The slave nodded and opened his eyes to find the redhead standing there with a tray of food, staring at him wide eyed. Then another spell hit him and he groaned as he sank onto his knees, clutching his head, "Krad-kun! Ummmm…" He set down the tray and helped the blonde up, "You should lie down for awhile…I'll go get Satoshi-kun."

With that, he left the room, Krad leaned against the bedpost covering his eyes, when he tried to look around, the room began to spin. Unable to continue standing, he sat on the bed and tried to concentrate on a single spot but was incapable of doing so. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the room, "Krad-kun!" He didn't hear anymore as the world faded to black. Why did they care?

---------------------

"_I told you to get my jacket! Why the hell did you come back here with nothing?"_

_The boy stumbled under the weight of everything else his master had told him to fetch, he had already been informed that he had a fever but his master didn't seem to care, "I-I'm sorry master! I couldn't carry that much at a time!"_

"_Don't give me your excuses! Come over here and I'll teach you not to give excuses!"_

"_Please master, don't!"_

_But his master grabbed his arm and flung him onto the bed and pulled his shirt off. Then he took off his belt and grinned, "Give me excuses will you?"_

_**Snap!**_

_He yelped in pain as the buckle of the belt hit his back, "Master, please stop!"_

"_Don't back talk at me!"_

_The piece of metal hit him again, the child bit his lower lip to stop from crying out, the belt hit him again and tears began to make their way down his face as he endured the rest of his punishment. That night he had passed out from the strain of doing several chores at a time, when he came to, he was sprawled out in the middle of the room with his clothes gone. Later he had found out one of his master's guests had 'used' him while he was unconscious._

---------------------

He groaned as he opened his eyes again, he could see it was nighttime, and the room had finally stopped spinning. Sitting up warily, the slave sighed in frustration as his stomach made it clear to him that he needed food, soon. "Hey…"

Krad jumped slightly and turned his head to where the voice came from, "Master?"

Dark pushed himself off the wall and sat down on the bed where his slave was, "Did you have a nightmare?" He nodded, how did he know? "You were mumbling things in your sleep…"

"Oh…"

"How do you feel?" The slave didn't know how to answer so the violet haired man continued, "Satoshi told me you passed out from hunger…why didn't you say something?"

"I'm sorry master."

His master sighed and brushed a couple loose strands from his eyes, "Well next time say something if you're hungry alright?" Krad nodded automatically although it was highly unlikely he was going to do so…asking for things usually meant nothing but trouble, "Here…Daisuke prepared a meal for you so eat up."

The slave stared wide eyed at the tray of food set down in front of him, "B-but…"

"No buts Krad, at least half of this better be gone when I come back." Golden eyes watched him in confusion, "Understand?"

"Yes master…"

Dark flashed him a smile, "Good, that's what I wanted to hear, now eat up."

---------------------

When he came back into the room, he couldn't help but smile, the blonde had fallen asleep with the tray still on his lap and most of the food had disappeared, Dark picked up the tray and set it down elsewhere before sitting beside the slave on the bed. "That's a good boy…" He said rather affectionately.

Watching long golden strands in fascination as they made their way down the boy's arm shining under the pale moonlight…it was almost as though they were made of real gold…he sat there and began to stroke the boy's golden hair, "Hmmm…so soft…like silk…"

There was a knock on the door and the blue haired boy stepped in, "Dark…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, he's asleep?"

Dark nodded, "Where's Daisuke?"

"He's asleep, it's been a long day."

"Yea…he deserves it."

Satoshi nodded, "Getting rather fond of him aren't you?"

"Perhaps, you still don't approve of this do you?"

"It can't be helped, you're losing your control and Daisuke's remembering his past. He's not telling us but you know as well as I do that he is. "

Dark frowned, "I know…I don't have much longer you know."

"I know…"

"He really is irresistible though…"

"I figured that…I still think we'd be better off without him," He gestured to the sleeping slave.

"Hey, don't lay all the blame on him."

Blue eyes flashed coldly, "No, it's mostly your fault for buying him."

Amethyst eyes narrowed, "Must you question my every move?"

"Only if it's irrational."

The violet haired man abruptly got up and growled under his breath, "You have no right to do so-" The blonde stirred and moaned softly in his sleep, Dark looked down and sighed, he sat back down and shook his head, "I couldn't help myself."

"I realized," Satoshi too gave a sigh, "This was unavoidable I suppose."

"He really should eat more…"

"He won't eat unless ordered to."

"Yea, it's a shame really, such a pretty thing…he was probably sold at a young age…"

Satoshi nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late…" He snorted to himself, "What the hell am I saying? Don't stay up too early, it's three in the morning already."

"Understood." With that, the blue haired boy headed out of the room, Dark smiled softly to his slave and brushed a couple golden strands away from closed eyes. He placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead and got up, "Sleep well little one."

But the slave's sleep was far from pleasant…a night of peaceful slumber without nightmares was a gift to him, a rare and cherished gift…

-------------------

"_Come over here boy, I won't hurt ya."_

_Hesitantly, he stepped forward, "What do you want?"_

"_Such pretty golden eyes…you make quite the slave don't you? I hear your old master's lookin' fer ya…"_

_The boy looked at the man in front of him with fearful eyes, "You…you won't tell him where I am will you?"_

"_Of course not, of course this would count as exchanging favors kid…"_

"…_what would I have to do?"_

"_That's the attitude yer gonna need…"_

_The man grabbed his arm, he struggled, "What? No! Let me go! I just want to go home!"_

"_You ain't got no home to go to kid."_

_Finally, he bit down on the man's hand, he gave a yell and slapped him so hard he was sent flying onto the ground, tears welled up in his eyes, he picked himself up and ran out of the alley and down the street with the man hot on his pursuit, swearing and cursing like there was no tomorrow. Then he was caught, he was tackled to the ground and the man was half choking him, still yelling and cursing._

_Then there was a voice, "Stop it."_

_The two of them looked up, the man hissed "What do you want?"_

"_Hand over the boy."_

"_I'll do no such thing! I found him and he was a runnin' slave!"_

_But when a sword was pointed at his throat, there was only so much he could do, he let him go and grumbled as he walked away. The boy stayed on the ground, eyes still wide from everything that just happened. "You're coming with me boy." __The other man smiled and sheathed his sword, "I won't hurt you…"_

_The man had a kind smile, one that he felt he could trust so he decided to get up and follow him. True to his word, he wasn't harmed in anyway and was treated with kindness. It was good while it lasted but it was only for a short period of time. Too short…_

_After all…everyone knew what happened to masters who were kind._

-------------------

Golden eyes snapped open and looked around, it was raining outside, he couldn't tell whether it was day or night, he heard a crash and finally, curiosity got the best of him, pushing away his principles, he walked down the hallway and down a couple steps before he gave a silent gasp as he looked through the railing. In the middle of the place was his master, clutching his head, wings spouted out his back…the other two were trying to calm him but to no avail.

"Dark-kun! Please calm down!"

"You were fine this morning! What happened? Goddamn it! Snap out of it!"

But the violet haired man heard none of it, Krad watched wide eyed, his was stuck where he was, unable to turn his gaze away. Fear clouded his mind, _what_ was his master?

-------------------

Sensing fear, crimson eyes snapped to the figure near the top of the stairway, he grinned and licked his lips, his wings snapped open, within a second, he was in front of the blonde who gave a yelp and fell back, golden eyes watching him in fear. He had nowhere to run now…Dark grinned and gave a demonic smirk, fangs showing, he took a step forward. Nowhere to run at all…

-------------------

Nya

Short, yes, but ermmm...not much of an excuse except I have to pack for a trip which I'll be leaving for...later today seeing that it's 1 in the morning here >.>;; Disorganized? Yes I am! So yes...I'll be back late Sunday! Krad sees Dark, Dark goes crazy and now Krad's in trouble :) What else? THEM shall be entered soon, what Dark and Satoshi and Daisuke are will also be entered soon anything else? Errr...yea...I'll be passing out soon, the second I finish packing XD ...here's anonym00se!

------------------

The other authoress who's actually silently laughing at the authoress mentioned above for her disorganizationalness and stuff-oooooo looky a monkey! XD

Hi! I'll make this short since the authoress mentioned above's going to die soon XD Ummm yea, as before, I love you reviewers and thank you, and well...neko-nya said just about everything I have to say so... >.>;; Buhbye and thank you and I'll see you next time! What's going to happen to Krad-sama :O and everyone else for that matter, actually more Krad since neko-nya seems tolove tormenting him so XP


	6. Chapter 5 ::lemon::

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 5:

Golden eyes widened helplessly and he tried to scramble back rather futilely as his master approached him with a demonic gleam in his crimson eyes. "Get away from him Dark!"

His master paid the other no attention until he was knocked down by a blue blur, a moment later Krad saw that Satoshi had Dark pinned under him, the crimson eyed man growled and thrashed about trying to get him off. Then the redhead ran up the stairs and joined them, "Satoshi-kun!"

Dark rolled over so that he was pinning the other down, without a moment's hesitation, his fangs sunk into the others neck. Blue eyes widened but calmed down as the other drained him of blood, soon, crimson eyes faded back to amethyst. He clutched his head and groaned in pain, "What happened?"

Daisuke frowned, "You just drank Satoshi-kun's blood again…"

He covered his eyes in an exasperated manner, "Oh gods not again…sorry bout that..." He looked over at the terrified slave, "Did he…"

"You tried to drink _his_ blood but Satoshi-kun stopped you."

Dark took a step forward while the slave scooted back in fear, _what are they? _

"Krad?" The blonde continued to watch him with wide eyes, he sighed and answered as though he read the slave's mind, "I guess you should know…"

Satoshi blinked, "You're telling him?"

His master nodded and kneeled by the trembling slave, "Krad? Krad, look at me." Golden eyes watched him warily, "I'm a vampire."

The statement seemed so simple yet it had the power to knock the breath out of him. A vampire? Weren't they the creatures of the night that preyed on humans and sucked their blood to continue living?

"He won't hurt you…he just needs to feed sometimes…Satoshi-kun's blood seems to be enough to sustain him. The blood of half a human…" The redhead reassured, the words _for now_ lingered unspoken in the air.

Dark sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Daisuke, and Satoshi if you're well enough, can you bring him to the market? I think we both need to calm down a bit…I'll be in the library."

The two nodded though Daisuke had ran to fetch the bandages first to wrap up Satoshi's neck wounds. Then the three headed out while Dark remained behind, watching them with indifferent eyes. He sighed and headed to the library.

----------------------

Krad tagged along, glad to get out of the house, away from everything that had just happened, but he made sure to stay behind the ruby-eyed boy. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, _those two aren't human, they spoke the truth…what are you?_ He couldn't be sure that Daisuke was human, if his master wasn't human, how could he be sure that other people were? "Krad-kun…you're afraid aren't you?"

Golden eyes blinked, why was he being asked? It wasn't like it was actually a question, more like a statement… "H-hai Daisuke-sama…"

The redhead shot him a smile, "No one expects you to get used to the idea within a minute Krad-kun…it took me a long time, but I had no one else so there wasn't much of a choice in the matter…but trust me, I was terrified when I found out."

The blonde frowned and nodded, _but I **can't **trust you… _

Satoshi wrapped an arm around Daisuke's shoulders, "It's okay…"

The slave found himself falling behind further and further away as the two exchanged signs of affection. By the time they had reached the market square, Krad found himself a block behind the two. His eyes clouded with longing, then a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged into an alley.

----------------------  
**OMG! Look out for flying lemons!**  
----------------------

"Will you look at what we've got here…a slave. A real pretty one too." Krad blinked, if he'd learn to do anything, it was to never struggle. His captor grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall, "What's a slave like you doing in town all alone? Don't you know what happens to slaves who go alone?"

Golden eyes blinked as he struggled to remain calm, the man's other hand reached down and squeezed the area between his legs, he bit his lip sharply, "Do you know what happens?" The man yelled.

Deciding to play it dumb, Krad shook his head, the man chuckled, "I didn't think so." He unzipped his zipper, freeing his erection, "You're a slave right? Do what slaves do." There was a pause, the man's eyes narrowed, "Is your master one of them almighty folk?" Krad didn't know, he didn't answer. "He must be, you look costly. Don't you dare go crying back to your master, do you hear me?" Another sharp squeeze.

The slave gave a small whimper and nodded, the man seemed satisfied and let go of his arms, "Do your work you little whore."

Krad complied, not knowing what else to do. He got on his knees and took the man into his mouth, the man immediately gave a long moan, hand tangling his hair as he thrusted himself deeper into the slave's mouth, choking him. The blonde winced as the man pushed himself deeper, nearly down his throat and continued thrusting in and out, moaning while a hand remained in his hair. Finally, with a final thrust, the man's seed filled his mouth with a foul taste, "Swallow it you bitch."

The slave did as he was told and swallowed the man's seed as he removed himself. Using a hand to wipe the saliva and cum that had escaped. "Now remember, don't tell your master."

-------------------  
**Annnndddd….safe!**  
-------------------

"Tell him what?"

The two looked up and saw Satoshi standing there with Daisuke beside him. They had been walking back wondering where the slave had gone to, when they had found him, he was on his knees with some stranger thrusting into his mouth. Daisuke had buried his head into the half vampire's shoulder, memories arising.

The man and Krad watched him, golden eyes looked away in shame while the man growled. "You're the slut's master? You can't be older than 14!"

"Don't estimate me." The Satoshi's eyes glowed gold as he watched then man.

The man backed up, after all, humans were fearful of the unknown and Satoshi definitely fitted into the category. "What's wrong with yer eyes kid?"

"My eyes? They're perfectly fine, unlike what you'll be in a couple minutes if you don't get away." He took the warning, the man ran past him and Daisuke and down the street, "Coward…"

The slave continued staring at the ground, he felt dirty, but then again…he had always been dirty hadn't he? He got up and followed the other two wordlessly, but careful that he didn't fall behind again. The slave could still taste the man's seed in him, he felt disgusted with himself. Was he just some street whore now? He bit his lip, if he didn't fulfill his purpose for his master…would it just end up like before?

-------------------  
**Ahhhhh! More lemon! Cover your eyes if you don't like!**  
-------------------

_The figure in white squirmed beneath him, he leaned down and met pale lips again. Drawing him into a deep kiss, and when they broke apart, both parties were panting. Moving onto the exposed column, he began to nibble and lick at the other's neck. Nipping at his ear lobe before focusing his attention back to the neck. Pale lips parted again as pants came out, moaning for more. "M-master…"_

_Violet eyes looked up lustfully at the slave under him, he silenced him with a kiss. Then worked on getting his shirt off, revealing a smooth pale chest while the blonde shivered at the removal of his top. Dark soon found himself gently nibbling and pinching the hard nubs on the other's torso. "A-ah!" Hands grabbed his hair pulling him closer to the pale chest as he sucked and teased._

_The master looked up and smiled at the flushed slave, "Are we having fun?"_

"_Yes-s…" The blonde spoke, shuddering as another nipple was pinched._

"_Good…" He spread butterfly kisses down the slave's torso, letting his tongue slide in and out of the navel making Krad moan in ecstasy, then he moved lower until he was blocked by the waistband of the blonde's pants. He let his hand slide into the other's pants until they found what they were looking for._

"_Master!" The slave cried out as he grabbed hold of the other's erection giving it a long slow pump. Krad cried out as he arched his back, Dark gave another slow pump, watching the blonde writher about trying to get the hand to move again._

_He chuckled and removed his hand making the other whimper in respond, he gestured at the white pants, "We'll have to do something about these won't we?" The blonde nodded all too eagerly as a tongue invaded his mouth once more and he was stripped of the remainder of his clothing. Amethyst eyes studied the moaning slave appreciatively, "Gods Krad, you're so beautiful…"_

_Dark made his way down and gave the slave's erection a lick making him cry out, begging for more. He could feel his own manhood begging to be freed from his now tight pants. "M-more master…"_

_The vampire soon discarded his own clothing and gave the blonde another fiery kiss. He spread the pale legs apart and let his tongue run over the slave's inner thighs teasingly. Krad moaned, clutching onto the bed sheets for dear life. He screamed when the tongue probed at his entrance, forcing its way through and exploring the warm cavity. Then the tongue was replaced by a finger, pressing itself deeper and deeper into his entrance._

_Krad whimpered and squirmed until his master began to stroke him again. All attempts to struggle were forgotten as another digit was added. He gave a gasp and screamed as the fingers found what they were looking for. Then they were removed and his whimpers were swallowed by a kiss. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes master…" The slave spread his legs apart, letting his master settle between them. Torn between pleasure and pain as his master stroked him and entered him slowly at the same time, all he could do was let out little mews. When the vampire was fully embedded in him, the slave pleaded, "Please move…"_

"_As you wish." Dark looked down and caught the angel's lips as he gave a thrust, the slave's cries were swallowed as he thrusted again. The blonde's mewing only made it harder for him to resist the urge to pound into him._

"_F-faster!"_

_The vampire complied, and when the blonde grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss, his resolve broke and he pounded into the slave. Krad cried out and begged for more as his master continued thrusting into him, moaning himself as he did so. Then a hand found its way to the slave's erection and began stroking it, making the blonde scream out in ecstasy._

_He felt the warm cavern tighten against his manhood and moaned, he couldn't take it anymore and spilt his seed deep in the slave while Krad moaned and climaxed screaming, "Master!"_

_-_---------------  
**Nope, it's not over…wow, this chapter's just _full_ of lemon isn't it?**  
----------------

Dark awoke on his library chair panting and sweating, he looked down as the painful bulge in his pants. That was one hell of a dream. Then the main door closed, "We're back!"

The vampire didn't answer as the door opened slightly and the golden slave poked his head in hesitantly. He was still nervous about the whole vampire thing and Dark didn't blame him one bit, "M-master?"

"You can come in, I won't bite." Then he realized just how close he had came to actually biting the slave's neck and wished he could take back the remark. But he was relieved when the blonde stepped in and walked up to him, hesitantly but determined. Golden eyes widened when they saw the bulge in his pants, Dark looked away, when he heard the slave moving, he turned to see what he was up to. Much to his surprise, Krad was kneeling in front of him…right at the level of his crotch. "Krad?"

Krad inwardly sighed, he still felt horrible about having someone else in his mouth, "Master…may I…take care of this?"

Dark nodded dumbly, his breath already began to hitch when the slave undid his zipper and freed his erection. He gave a silent moan as cold air hit it, the blonde moved in, licking and sucking on the tip, getting off all the precum. The vampire moaned, "K-Krad…" Then the slave took him completely in his mouth making him scream, hands digging into golden hair, encouraging him to take him in further. The slave complied to the best of his abilities, listening to his master moan as he swerved his tongue making the vampire moan even louder, "Har-rder Krad…"

Finally, the master exploded in the slave's mouth and Krad drew away, slightly out of breath. After he zipped up his pants again, Dark tilted his chin up and pulled the slave into a kiss, tasting himself in the blonde's mouth, Krad allowed his master to enter his mouth without objection. Finally, Dark broke the kiss and looked into golden eyes, his eyes slowly turning red, "Why'd you do that?"

----------------  
**Lalala, back into the land of the semi-non-corrupted!**  
----------------

"Master?"

"You didn't want to, why'd you do it? Tell me the truth." Krad hesitated, he looked at crimson eyes and began to lose all awareness to his surroundings, the only thing he could really see was his master's eyes boring into his own. "Tell me."

"Isn't this what you bought me for?" The slave asked, keeping direct eye contact. It was the cold hard truth, people bought him to obey their every command, to abide by their rules and wants without question.

Dark frowned, he felt his energy ebbing away, he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, "And why would you say that?"

Glazed over golden eyes blinked dully, no emotion escaped the entranced slave, "I've been a slave since I was a child Master, I've been passed around enough to know the truth."

The vampire frowned, "Is that so?" Krad didn't reply, "What if I told you that wasn't why I bought you?"

In his dazed-mode, he knew no fear, "I'd have to say that you were lying master…"

Dark blinked, was Krad that convinced that he was nothing more than a bed slave? "You said you were a slave since you were a child…" The blonde nodded, red eyes narrowed, he was going to have to let up soon. He only had one question left, "Who sold you to the slave trade?"

"It was…Otou-sama…" Crimson eyes widened as they transformed back into amethyst, he watched as Krad fell unconscious, head and arms resting on his lap.

_His own father sold him…_

---------------

Nya

Whoa! Another chapter:D Lemon by anonym00se! Who I must thank since if it were up to me...I'd be dead from blood loss from the nose >.>;; Yes...there's real lemon XP school is horrible! If someone would be so kind as to burn them down, I'd be more than grateful :) I didn't get much time to type...except for the weekends, but yea...I'll be dead by next summer, sad and pitiful...I know... :S Dai-chan's truth shall appear soon along with Krad's begining to his...career? XD Cookies to anyone who guessed Dark was a vampire and the Satoshi was a half vampire/human! X3

----------------

The authoress who shoved Jack down the well while tripping Jill so she'd tumble down the hill breaking every bone in her body which was later eaten by their puppy, Jake :D

Hii! Umm yea, Krad's forced into doing..things for people :S And he was sold by his dad, sad isn't it? I was actually inwardly crying at that part...neko-nya and her abusive nature...not that it's bad or anything! She isn't the only one with school...try university T.T luckily, it's not that hard...at least not yet :S Thank you for the reviews! XD Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 6:

_The boy entered the silent house looking around curiously, wondering where his father had gone off to. He wandered around the house aimlessly when he suddenly heard voices from the living room, he pressed his ear against the door in attempts to eavesdrop. He wished he hadn't. _

_The first voice had clearly belonged to his father's while the other was one of a stranger's, "I just need this one last loan, please."_

"_I'm not sure…I usually have a price for everything…"_

"_I just need this one loan! Please! I'll give you anything I have!"_

_The stranger seemed to consider this for a moment, "Well there is this **one** thing you have that I've had my eyes on…"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Your son, have you ever considered selling him off to the slave market? People would pay quite a bit for him."_

_Krad gave a soft gasp and continued listening, his father paused, "So you want my son?"_

"_Yes, and I'll give you the loan, actually, not the loan, I'll **buy** him from you. I'll pay you more than you need."_

'_Please don't, please don't, please don't.' The boy silently begged while his father sat in silence, "You have yourself a deal." He said with a defeated sigh._

_Krad backed up from the door and stared at it disbelievingly, his father had just…sold him. A couple minutes later, the stranger emerged from the room with a smug look on his face. He looked at the boy and grinned wickedly before he headed to the front door. His father soon came out with a defeated look on his face, "It's been nice doing business with you." The stranger said with a wide smirk, then he left._

_The blonde stared at his father with widened eyes, "Otou-sama? What's going on?"_

"_Nothing Krad, nothing at all."_

_-------------------_

_About a week later, the man returned, only this time, he didn't leave empty handed, he dragged the boy out of the house. Krad went kicking and screaming, "Otou-sama! Don't let him! Please Otou-sama!" His father paused before turning around and heading back into the house, a bag of money in his hand. "Otou-sama!"_

_He received a kick, "Shut up you brat!" Golden eyes widened as he stared at the man, "You're mine now. And you'll do as you're told."_

"_I'm not yours!"_

"_Yes you are! I paid good money for you and you'll become the slave I fucking paid for!"_

_After a bit more struggling, the man snarled in frustration and threw the boy over his shoulder, "You'll get punished for this you brat!"_

"_Let me down!" He yelled, slamming his petite fists against the other's back._

_When he arrived at they arrived at the man's house. Krad's eyes widened to the many different slaves that were working around the place, little did he know, it was the beginning of his personal living hell._

-------------------

Krad woke up to find himself in bed again, _I was in the library…_he remember drowsily. Then he remembered crimson eyes and sat up. He was walking down the hallway when he was spotted by the redhead, "Ah, Krad-kun, you're awake!"

"Where…is master?"

"He's at a meeting right now, he should be back in a couple hours."

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

He mutely shook his head, the redhead gave a smile before going back to whatever he was doing.

-------------------

Later that day Dark had finally returned, "Master…"

The vampire caught the slave's lips and gave him a kiss, the blonde made no move to object but didn't respond in any way, he simply went rigid. Dark gave a sigh and pressed their foreheads together so they were staring right at each other, golden eyes blinked. He sighed again and gave the other a peck on the head before heading into the kitchen, "Daisuke! What are you cooking? It smells great!"

Krad silently watched as his master entered the kitchen, he could faintly hear their voices, "Dark-kun! How was the meeting? What did they say this time?"

"Same old same old, drink human blood! Blah, blah, blah, you only have however much days left. We know what you did! You're not supposed to have humans around if you're not going to drink their blood! That and all this other crap…"

The slave didn't want to hear anymore of it and headed back up to his room, he stood in front of the painting, staring at the signature again, lightly, he ran his hand over it, "Otou-sama…" He spoke quietly, rage rising within him. He pounded his fists against the painting, hot tears escaping his eyes.

Again, he pounded his fists against the painting but with less force this time, "Why…?" The slave whispered, sliding to the ground, still crying, "Why otou-sama?" _Why did you condemn me to this life? _Outside the door Dark leaned against the door looking sadly at the ceiling while listening to the blonde cry.

Hearing the door opened, he stood up and stared at the ground, tears blurring his vision, "I'm sorry…" He said barely above a whisper.

Dark sat down on the bed and motioned for the other to draw closer, the slave complied and knelt down, resting his head on his arms on the vampire's leg while his master soothed his hair, "It's okay…it must've been hard…having to hold these tears in for so long…"

"Master…"

"You've had a rougher time than Daisuke…" Krad looked up at the vampire, he felt like a pup, he didn't know anything, nothing at all… "Daisuke was a slave too…his parents owed this certain figure a lot of money and when the person didn't get his money, he burnt down his house along with his family and took him as a slave.

The blonde frowned, it didn't make any sense at all, the redhead who laughed and joked around with his master couldn't have been a slave… "Apparently his old master got killed and he was put up for sale…me and Satoshi happened to be passing at the time and ended up buying him…it didn't take him long to reclaim his old life…I can only imagine what you've had to go through…."

"My otou-sama…" Amethyst eyes looked down at the slave who was staring into space, the blonde continued quietly, "He needed money to keep his job…so he sold me to this…man, he had me…disciplined, and do whatever he wanted me to do…I was barely seven at the time…"

Dark frowned and continued to sooth the blonde's hair, "It's okay…" But it wasn't, it probably wouldn't be 'okay' for a long time, "You're safe now…" His frown deepened as he wondered, just how safe was he going to be? With his thirst for blood only growing stronger, it was only a matter of time before he completely lost it. Long slender fingers slipped through long strands of gold, amethyst eyes blinked, the slave had fallen asleep, his frown turned into a soft smile as he continued to play with the other's hair.

-------------------

"_We've given you a chance Dark Mousy, but now you've left us no choice…"_

-------------------

Krad wandered about in the hallways wondering what he should do, he passed the room he had been forbidden to go to and felt a cold breeze. Golden eyes blinked and looked around incase anyone was around, the coast was clear, he slipped into the room and ventured down the stairs.

It was pitched dark, he narrowed his eyes in attempts to make out silhouettes of items. He heard voices and headed towards them, it was Daisuke and Satoshi. "Satoshi-kun!"

"Yes?"

"We can't…"

"Why?"

"We're right in front of it."

"So? Do you not want to?"

"It's not that but-"

"Shhh, someone's here." Krad held his breath but let out a startled yelp when the blue haired boy appeared in front of him, "You're not supposed to be down here." He stated.

"I'm sorry…"

Golden eyes caught a glimpse of glowing light in a room near the back, "Krad-kun?"

He blinked when he saw the redhead emerge from that very room, "Daisuke-sama?"

"Why are you down here?"

"I-I was just…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

Daisuke walked up to him, "I think you should head back upstairs…"

Then there was a crash from the room with the glowing light, the younger two frowned, Satoshi hissed, "Why did _they_ come here?"

They looked at Krad and began to usher him up the stairs, "Come on! Get up! We have to go hide!" Golden eyes widened when he looked back at the figures appeared from the room.

----------------

"I've already told you no!"

"Then you shall die."

The vampire snarled, "Then so be it."

"Is that so…?"

Amethyst eyes looked onward defiantly, "Yes, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

There was a pause, Dark frowned, silence was never a good thing at meetings, it usually meant-his thoughts were cut off as a crow flew loudly into the room landing on the shoulder of the head of the table. The demon gave a low growl, "So he has decided this? Very well…" The vampire licked his lips and waited in anticipation, "Dark Mousy, you are hereby suspended from the palace until further notice. You may return to the human side."

Dark scoffed, "That's fine with me."

He began to leave the room when the demon spoke up again, "Expect something to be missing when you return to the other side."

The vampire's eyes widened as he sprinted out of the room to the portal room. He stepped through his own, and when he did, it disappeared behind him. And as he disappeared, several reappeared on the demon side of the portal.

-------------------

After he finally returned to the human side he immediately ran up the stairs and looked around, "Daisuke? Satoshi?"

He received no answer, biting his lip hard he ran up the stairs and searched the room, it wasn't until he reached the master chamber that he found the younger two sprawled out on the floor, he picked the redhead up and shook him gently, "Daisuke? Daisuke, are you alright?"

The redhead stirred, "They came through the portal…"

"Who?"

"Those of the other side…"

"They didn't do anything to you two did they?"

Ruby eyes blinked regaining more of his consciousness, he shook his head and looked around, "Is Satoshi-kun alright?"

"He should be."

Daisuke looked up at the vampire with wide eyes, "Where's Krad-kun?"

----------------------

Nya

Yes, I know it's been a long time, and yes Krad was sold by his dad and yes something's happened to him, yes it was my idea XP Eeto...about the lemons...there's none in this chapter o.O I feel kinda speechless today so yea...it's cold...hope it'll snow soon XD Hmm..enjoy X3

-----------------------

The authoress who's a bigger nerd than the one mentioned above which makes her a super big nerd since the one mentioned above's a nerd already well not really since she'd be insulting herself if she said that...

I'm a nerd, alright, I'll never know why neko-nya enjoys tormenting Krad so but I must admit, it's pretty fun o.o Anyways, I must go back to studying T.T To be the nerd that neko-nya keeps calling me, exams are horrid. Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 7

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 7:

"Where's Krad?"

The redhead shook his head furiously, "I-I don't know! They crossed realms, they must've taken Krad-kun with them!"

The vampire frowned and picked up the remaining unconscious boy and set him on the bed, "Look after Satoshi would you?"

Daisuke nodded and watched the other run out of the room, but moments later Dark came back up swearing. "Dark-kun? What happened?"

"They closed the portal that's what happened…" He said biting his thumb as he looked around, "Is it still dark out?"

"Yes, it'll be dark out for another couple hours, why?"

The vampire turned and headed towards the door, looking back he told the boy, "I'm going to pick up a couple things, I'll be back in a bit."

----------------

"Have you brought him?"

"Yes sire, he's right over here, unharmed as you requested."

"Good." He stood up from his throne to where the lower demons stood, unmoving figure in his arm, mismatched eyes looking the figure over before running a finger across his cheek, "Beautiful…" The king repeated the action only with his sharp claw instead of his finger creating a light cut on the boy's face, he lapped the blood off his finger, "Delicious…bring him to my chambers."

"Yes milord!"

Tapping a finger against his chin he smirked thoughtfully, "An angel hm…?"

----------------

Golden eyes opened drowsily, he looked around to find that he was in a grand chamber, nothing looked familiar. "I see you're awake." The slave's eyes shifted over to the figure beside him, "I am Count Kano, your new master." The man had tousled black hair, fairly tall, mismatched eyes of bright hazel and red. He had richly clothes covering him, one that a noble, possibly even a king would wear.

Krad frowned slightly at the news, eyes narrowing a bit, what happened to his old master? It wasn't like it hadn't happened before but for some reason, it bothered him this time. "Your old master sold you to me."

His eyes widened slightly, but other than that, his features appeared indifferent, completely different from the inner turmoil he was struggling with at the moment. A hand cupped his face, "Ah…how beautiful you are…what is your name little angel?"

"Krad." The slave answered softly, looking up into the mismatched eyes of his new master, nervously inching away.

"Why are you moving further away Krad? I'm not going to bite you…yet." He said grinning, fangs showing, causing the blonde's mask to slip away into an astonished look.

----------------

"Dark-kun? What are you doing?" The redhead poked his head into the dark room where Dark had began to splay the things he just got back out.

"I'm making a portal to the other realm, is Satoshi awake?"

Daisuke shook his head, "He's still sleeping. Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, the only problem is that I won't have any control on where it'll end up so only god knows how far away I'll be from the castle. Oh well, I'll just feel my way from there."

The boy nodded and left but reappeared a second later, "Dark-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Be careful."

The vampire smiled, "Don't worry, you take of Satoshi, I'll be back later."

Daisuke smiled and nodded then left the room to head back upstairs to tend to the unconscious boy. Dark sighed and looked at the book in his hands, "So how do I do this again?"

----------------------

The slave whimpered and backed up on the bed as the vampire approached him, suddenly he hit the backboard, the vampire loomed above him grinning, "Why do you run, little slave?" He pressed his lips down on the slave's neck and moved back to the nape, "What if I were to make you one of us?"

He lightly ran his fangs over the skin making the blonde whimper louder than before, "What if I give you my blood of immortality? My kiss of death? What would you do then? I could drink all your blood right now and leave you dead…"

"Master Kano." Golden eyes darted over at the door where a creature was standing. Dressed in dark, richly decorated foreign robes and black wings sprouting from its back, he had relatively long hair that remained untied, just passing shoulder-length by a bit, bright golden ornaments decorating the strands of black. Sharp black rimmed golden irises with black drawn on around the eye, intensifying the beauty of it, studying the slave just as the slave was studying him.

With a growl, the vampire turned around to face his servant, he got off the slave and strode gracefully towards the other creature, "Yes? What is it?"

"Lady Akasha wished to present you a gift," he spoke, presenting a thoroughly decorated box, "they've heard of your new slave." He opened the box to reveal a collar made of material that the slave had never seen before. It was covered in jewels and gold, beautified beyond his wildest dreams. "She sends her love and surprise that you've taken in a human slave."

"Ah yes…dear Akasha always sends something nice…thank you Aderyn." He spoke quite kindly as he took the collar from the box, "You may go, I can only imagine what else I might be getting…"

The one called Aderyn nodded and left the room.

The vampire smiled and headed back to the slave, "Sit up." The smile was still on his face but his voice was harsh, Krad sat up, "I see you don't have a collar on…" He said clipping the one in his hands onto the blonde's neck, he smiled and praised the slave, "You look even more beautiful in it." Krad didn't reply, he brought a hand up to his neck to feel the new collar, fingers running over each bump of the jewels lightly. "Do you like it?"

The slave nodded, "Yes, thank you master."

"What a wonder slave you make."

Krad wasn't sure what to make of that, "…thank you master."

Another knock on the door, the count sighed, "What is it this time?"

Again Aderyn stepped in, "I'm sorry Master Kano…" he paused, "Lady Pandora is here…"

"The witch?"

The creature nodded, glancing over at the slave again who looked back curiously, "Yes milord, her and several others are waiting outside…"

"So the word really has spread, very well, I'll be out in a minute. Wait," he looked over at the blonde and smirked, "cross that out…_we'll_ be out in a minute."

Gold and black eyes darted over to Krad before back to his master, "Yes milord…" His eyes narrowed slightly at the slave who was still sitting on the bed looking bewildered before turning around and marching back out. It was obvious. He was jealous for his master's affection.

"Come along now angel, we have to greet our guests." He held out his hand and gestured for the slave to go to him.

Golden eyes blinked before sliding off the bed obediently, "Yes master."

The vampire laughed, sharp fangs visible, "Are you frightened, angel?" Krad nodded wordlessly, "I suppose it's only to be expected, after all, you're an angel, trapped down here in the world of demons…"

----------------

Amethyst eyes looked around, he had landed in the middle of a forest. Bare white branches hovered above him, the eternal moonlight causing the trees to glow dimly in amidst of the everlasting night. And he couldn't fly out, his wings would probably get torn by the branches, floating around.

He wandered about aimlessly for awhile at first before looking up and traveling in the direction of bright light in the sky. He remembered clearly that the castle stood what appeared to be right under the moon. Dark's eyes narrowed as he noticed the creatures that were around him, sneaking here and there, slowly surrounding him. "What a wonderful place to land…"

The vampire snarled, baring his fangs as the wolf-like creatures began to emerge from the trees.

-------------

Krad stepped out of the room quietly, though noisier than the vampire who didn't make a sound as he practically glided down the richly decorated hallway. With paintings hanging off between every door and a long blood red rug that splayed out across the floor as far the eye could see. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling illuminating everything the light could reach and the vampire didn't seem to mind the lights at all.

Then an arm was wrapped around his waist, he tensed up out of instinct and glanced over nervously. His new master bent down slightly and whispered in his ear in a smooth almost hypnotic voice, "Calm down…just be a good slave and nothing bad will happen. They're just here to see you, they won't do anything to you without my permission."

The slave gave a quick nod and directed his eyes downwards towards the floor. After what seemed like forever, they reached a forked path and took a right through another corridor. Krad silently wondered how anyone could not get lost in such a large place. "Master?"

"Yes? Don't worry, it's only a bit further." Krad nodded again and continued his way down the hall to a place that looked like the main entrance. "This way angel." He looked at the stairs, there were two of them, starting from different sides and joining in the middle, leading up, and underneath the joint was another room. The one they were heading for, his master had whispered to him, but they were to enter another way and headed up the stairs instead. The blonde bit his lip anxiously as the vampire opened a door and stepped inside, he followed, wondering what he would see in the next room. When he stepped past, he was surprised to find it much like a backstage of a theater or a auction place.

The vampire silently slipped down the place, with his slave following as fast as he could, and then he reached the curtains, "Come here angel."

The blonde stood beside him and they stepped past the curtains and towards the bright light and noise.

-------------

Nya

Shiza! Update! Short, but oh well...happy birthday to **genkai1314**! Hope you're happy! Anyways...I have a test coming up and I think I should be studying >.> So yea...enjoy!

--------------

Insert witty comment here...

Hello, err...yea, I think I should be doing my work too, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully the next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 8

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 8:

Dark looked around as the creatures began to emerge from the woods and surrounded him, he watched them as energy began to cackle in his hand. Immediately killing one as he shot it, another one took its place and the pack all began to charge at him. He glanced up, panic-stricken as he saw that clouds had begun to cover the moon, _no! I have to find Krad! If the moon's being hidden that means…_

-------------------

Golden eyes closed and looked away as the curtains were lifted and he was suddenly blinded with light. Then abruptly there was cheering, he opened his eyes and gazed out into the large ballroom where creatures of every kind were standing around in their best suit, drinking what appeared to be wine.

Kano stepped up beside him and raised his own glass while the rest of the crowd followed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome, I'm so glad all of you could make it to my ball. Thank you for the gifts and feel free to do as you please here. And of course, please, enjoy yourselves until we're ready for the main event."

Krad blinked as he looked from his master to the crowd where many demons and witches looked at him while talking, some frowning, some laughing, he frowned slightly, main event? What was that supposed to mean? His mind replayed the night where the auctioneer sold him to his last master, he looked back over to the vampire as his hair was tugged on lightly, "…master?"

"Come along now angel, there are those who want a closer look at you and your pretty face." He gave a small smile before leading him into the crowd.

-------------------

Sharp red eyes shot over to the left as another leapt at him, he hissed, baring his fangs as he slashed the wolf with his claws. It gave a loud yelp before falling lifelessly to the ground, the vampire watched as the rest of the pack began snarling, fur standing on ends as they watched the demonic creature stand there.

-------------------

Mismatched eyes looked at the glass panels on the ceiling to see the moon nearly completely hidden by clouds, not a single star twinkled in the netherworld, the only light other than flames was made by their moon. Created from ethereal energy of the unfortunate mortal souls which had been misled into their realm by Death herself. He turned his attention back to the human who was being passed around and crooned at by the other immortals.

"Where did you find yourself such an exquisite mortal?"

He smiled, flashing his ivory white fangs, "He was a gift from…an old friend let's just say."

The demon mistress nodded and looked over at the slave, tucking her hair behind her sharp pointy ears, "Will you be-"

He placed a pale finger over the other's blood red lips, "All in good time my dear."

-------------------

The vampire gave a sigh of relief as he finally got out of the ivory forest, he spread his wings when he caught a glimpse of something flashing in the sky, reflecting the little light the moon was giving off through the clouds.

"Shit…Death's here?" Dark moved behind a tree, blending into the darkness as he watched a cloaked figure fly across the sky, scythe in pale nimble hands. Suddenly, she swooped down into the forest, the vampire took the opportunity to flew off just as he heard the demons he had just fought yelping as the scythe went down on the rest of them and the souls of the ones whose bodies laid broken on the ground.

Violet eyes looked at the moon and flew towards the castle but frowned as he found it layered with guards outside. "Ever so vigilant …how expected." The vampire stopped and shot upwards instead.

-------------------

Suddenly the flames on the chandelier and all the candles around the room diminished until there was nothing more than a dull glow around the room, the vampire lord straightened his coat, "Alas it is time for the main event!" The room turned silent as the vampire retrieved his slave and walked onto the stage, "It is the time to create another of my kind…"

Just as the candles were beginning to blow themselves out, the glass panel over the ceiling shattered, the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves as the figure landed on the stage unsteadily, he hissed, "Kano…"

Mismatched eyes regarded the other carelessly though narrowing slightly, "I see your bloodlust is starting to become unbearable, Dark, you're a disgrace to our kind. You, who has been blessed with the pureblood of vampires, you should be grateful that you consume the liquid that mortals live off of instead of relying on stealing their youth like other vampires."

The slave looked at his old master in shock, his once elegant appearance thinning, he let out a soft whisper to the other, "Master?"

The violet haired male panted slightly, growing paler by the moment, his claws were covered in blood of the demons he had fought earlier, and amethyst eyes swirling with red, he looked to the other vampire and the slave, "I won't give into bloodlust like you and those before us…I'd rather die…"

The vampire lord raised a brow in amusement, "And die you will, I'm sure Mistress Death is on the way right now. Either way, the angel will be taken, whether by you or me it doesn't matter, but seeing that you have no desire to consume human blood…"

He pulled the blonde towards him only to have him snatched away by Dark, who held the human protectively, panting harder as his sensitive nose picked up on the smell of fresh blood coursing through the other's veins, "I won't let you…"

The count looked up at the broken glass, "The moon isn't going to stay hidden forever," his eyes narrowed, "you do realize that he'll turn into a revenant if this isn't done in total darkness, that'd be such a waste of beauty as great as his."

"I won't let you take him." He tightened his hold on the blonde.

"Very well then, _you_ take him, settle your bloodlust and become a real vampire and you can keep him for all eternity less you want death to claim the both of you."

Golden eyes widened and looked up at the vampire who was holding him, he could feel his own fear seeping in, he looked up through the glass and could see a figure moving towards them.

Suddenly all the candles went out, their demonic eyes adjusting to the complete darkness immediately. The count frowned and hissed to the other who was struggling to keep his control, "The angel will die if he stays down here any longer and so shall you, hurry up and take him! Mistress Death is coming!"

The blonde's breathing grew uneven as the vampire's grip tightened further, "Master…" he could feel his chest compressing against the pressure, he could feel a threatening presence approaching them, "take me…" he let out quietly, fear of the other presence greater than his fear of the vampires.

Mismatched eyes narrowed, glittering in the darkness as the crowd fell into silence while in the presence of Death, he growled to the other and made a grab for the slave, "If you won't take him, then I will."

Dark let out a threatening hiss and pulled the blonde back, red eyes swirling with madness, the smell of blood was driving him insane, without another thought, he bit down onto the other's pale column, drawing a gasp from the human just as Death was about to take a swipe with her scythe, blood red eyes narrowed as she stood there watching, ready to kill. The taste of blood was exhilarating beyond words to him, he grinned as he continued draining the red liquid from the human greedily.

Krad felt his head grow lighter as the blood was drained out of him and death drew closer, he could see pale skin around her eyes until someone wrenched him away from the one who was drinking his blood, the clouds were beginning to move again as a warm liquid was held against his lips.

Pale lips parted and let the red droplets slide between his lips, his eyes widened as the blood reached his system, he looked over and saw Death clearly, an impatient frown on her thin lips, delicate brows furled as she moved back and flew off once more. Cloak ruffling silently in the air, but he heard it, he could hear the faintest sounds of the crowd's breathing and murmurs, "Master…" he let out quietly before going limp in the count's arms.

Awhile later the moon was revealed once more, Kano smirked in satisfactory at the sight of the other vampire, out of breath, violet eyes wide, bloodlust still evident, evenwith the slave's blood already dripping from his chin. He was on his knees on the floor in disbelief while his skin returned to it's original color, slightly tanned but flushed as fresh blood coursed through his veins.

"Congratulations Dark, you're finally a real vampire, all your resistance was in vain. Wasn't his blood sweet?" He asked kissing the blonde lightly on the lips, blood smearing onto his own lips as he did so, "You won't be seeing him for awhile."

He then turned to the crowd, "I hope you've enjoyed yourselves tonight, come along Aderyn." The two turned and were heading behind the curtains as the unworldly creatures began to depart. Dark gave a low hiss as he got up and leapt at the count who merely waved a hand while guards seized him, "A shame…you must've forgotten that you're banished from here, take him to the dungeon."

Adeyrn frowned as a crow perched onto his shoulder, "Master Kano…are you-"

The count turned around, slave in his arms as he ignored his servant, "Oh yes, the punishment…make sure he gets no blood until I say otherwise. His first day as a _real_ vampire too…a shame indeed." He ran long agile fingers down the black-haired demon's cheeks, "You shouldn't feel bad pet, at least now you have an angel to play with."

The raven demon paused before he dipped his head, "Yes Master Kano…"

----------------

"Daisuke? What's the matter?"

The redhead bit his lip, "There are people outside…"

Satoshi turned around, "People? Why would there be people?"

The ex-slave turned around from the window frightfully, "I think…they've finally figured it out, they have torches with them and weapons…"

Blue eyes looked out the window to see an angry mob outside the gate, "How did they figure it out? Damn this…"

"Satoshi-kun, what are we going to do?"

The half-vampire frowned and took the other by the hand, "This house isn't going to stay standing for long, come on, hurry, we have to leave here." And he lead the other down the stairs, locking the door behind them, heading into the darkness where as quick as he could, he set up the things to create a portal.


	10. Chapter 9

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 9:

Ice blue eyes opened to a sudden unquenchable thirst, he sat up with a gasp and looked around, he was in his master's bed chamber… "I see you're awake angel…are you thirsty?" The slave gave a nod, all questions in his head completely vanished at the mention of thirst, his lips parting, revealing sharp white fangs. The count snapped his fingers, "Aderyn, bring her in."

The demon appeared at the doorway, dragging behind him, a human girl, probably a maid or another slave. For the first time he noticed the glass-like collar wrapped around the other's pale neck, different colors glittering from the jewels that had been melted into the crystal substance. But he was suddenly distracted when he caught the scent of the girl's blood, any thought that floated in his mind before disappeared without a trace.

"I won't make the same mistake I made with the _other_ one." He gave a nod and the demon gave the girl a rough shove, she fell onto the ground, landing on her knees she gave a soft cry of pain. "Enjoy your first taste of human blood my angel…"

Before the human could cry out once more, he had grabbed her and his teeth and sunk into her neck, drawing the sweet nectar out. Drinking it greedily, he never noticed how the pale arm went limp in his hold until his master tore the already dead body away from his grip. "No more, she's gone."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked up at his master through his long golden bangs, his lips covered in the red liquid. The blonde's breath was still ragged, his thirst hadn't been quenched, he still wanted more. Aderyn gave a frown, "Master…he's still…"

The count gave a careless wave, "Yes I know, it'll be like this for awhile, it can't be helped, he _was _just made after all…makes me wonder how the other one managed to suppress his thirst." He tilted the blue-eyed vampire's chin up, "Don't worry pet, you're a full vampire now, you don't have to worry about fading away from this world…ever."

Krad made no move to show that he showed he'd heard what the other said as arms began to wrap around him, all he could think of was blood, wanting more blood, more of that red liquid that allowed him to stop thirsting for awhile. "Aderyn, fetch more humans."

"Yes master." He gave a curt nod and left the room without a word, in his place, he left but a single black feather. Blue eyes trailed down to the plume on the carpeted floor, something flickered in his mind but it soon disappeared as another human was brought into the room.

----------------

They had breached the gates now and had begun attacking the door, it wouldn't be long until they got into the house, got to _them._ "Satoshi-kun…maybe I can go talk to them or something, I'm human!"

Satoshi whirled around in disbelief, hissing rather scornfully, "Yes, but you've been around vampires, either way they won't care, they'll just burn you to death. They don't care whether you're human or not, if you've come into contact with a vampire, they'll kill you. Even if you haven't, they'll still kill you."

Without another word, the boy turned around and concentrated on the portal, rub eyes watched the other sadly, "Satoshi-kun…"

Above them, there was a sudden crash, blue eyes widened, "They've broken in!"

----------------

He made a weak tug at the shackles around his arm, "Damn it…" he muttered, the chains clanking around him with every movement he made. His arms had been cuffed above him, keeping him on his feet as he stood there, unable to sit down. His knees were buckled, taking a deep breath; he stood straight up to ease the growing pain in his wrists.

The sound of footsteps caused his ears to perk, becoming more alert as they drew nearer, "You're awake." He gave a snort and said nothing. The demon's scent reached his nose, he sighed and relaxed slightly, it was only the servant. "Master Kano sends his regards on not being able to come in person; he's busy taking care of his newest pet."

The vampire made an angry tug at the chains, wanting to lash out at the demon, he spoke through gritted teeth and a forced smile, "Well you can tell your precious Master Kano that I'll be after his blood the second I get out."

Raven eyes looked down at the vampire emotionlessly, "You've disobeyed the master uncountable times, do you really think you'll be getting out that quickly? You're now a full vampire, your craving for human blood will only grow, Master Kano was just wondering how long you'd last down here before it gets unbearable…"

Dark snarled and made another tug, "Aderyn you bastard…you know, I remember when there was a time you'd either be in here with me or helping me get out right about now."

"…" Aderyn sighed and looked at the chained vampire once more before leaving, "That was then, this is now. Times have changed, Dark."

----------------

The two listened as the door to the stairs was forced open, "They're down there!"

Satoshi looked at the barricaded door to the room they were in and grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him into the portal, "Come on! Before they find us!"

The two disappeared and the portal closed just as the door broke down.

----------------

"How is he?"

"Awake now, and still holding out."

The vampire shook his head with a sigh, "Why am I not surprised? What did he say?"

"He was angry…"

"Yes, I'd imagine him to be quite angry about being chained to the dungeon while I play with his pet." There was a pause, mismatched eyes watched his servant out of the corner of his eye while running a hand through the mass of golden hair, "Your mind still wanders in the past."

The demon looked up with a start, "No…-"

"You can't fool me Aderyn, but remember, the past is the past. You can't change how Dark Mousy betrayed you and left you behind for dead, so focus on the present and the task at hand."

He gave a quick nod, "Yes master."

----------------

"Where are they?"

"They're not here!"

"God wretched vampires! Search the house!"

"Burn the vampires!"

"Let's burn down the house! Teach those goddamn creatures to stay away!"

"Yea!"

----------------

"Where are we? And where do we go now?" Red eyes wandered about the world he'd landed in. The world where night was everlasting. "I can't believe those two are here somewhere…"

Satoshi looked over and shrugged, "At least we got away from those humans but not quite safe yet. You're human Daisuke, a lot of the…things here have acquired a taste for humans. As for where we're going, I know someone here who can help." He took a deep breath and grabbed the redhead by the hand, "Come on, before we're detected."

----------------

He looked around rather boredly, idly wondering how long he'd been chained to the wall now. The pale moonlight appeared in strips through the bars of the tiny window in his cell. It wasn't like he hadn't been there before, but it wasn't like before. Not at all.

Before was when he'd have his companions in neighboring cells, all laughing heartily at how stupid they were to have been caught. Before was when they'd plan their escape while the guards were momentarily away, it didn't matter how long they were away for, so long as they had a minute or two. Their plans were never complicated.

Before was when he still had friends in this wretched world.

But that was before…this was now. No longer had he any friends, at least none who would be brave and reckless enough to stray on to the bad side of the ruler of the underworld. The ones who had had already been punished. Those who kept their lives ended up envying the dead.

Those who had got away, remained hidden away in fear of being dragged away into the cells they once found humorous. Forever were their names printed onto the bounty list of wanted criminals which was diminishing slowly, their names slowly getting crossed off, one by one. For those who were quickly discovered by death, they were considered the fortunate ones.

_That_ was the present.

_That_ was reality.

_That_ was how the underworld worked now.

No more fun and games for the criminals. No more getting away with petty crimes. No more _teams_ or _friendship_, those were foreign words now. The words _allies _and _friends_ might've been used a couple times among the nobles but it didn't mean quite the same thing.

Not like before…

Dark sighed again and watched the dull light with half-lidded eyes. _Nothing's like before, it'll never be like before._ He could almost hear his partners in crime laughing at one another at how they'd messed up that time, how they'd become powerful one day and go down in history.

His lips curled up into a cruel smile, _oh how the mighty have fallen._

----------------

The thirst had died somewhat, enough for him to take a break from drinking. He rested his head on his bent arm which was on the armrest of his new master's throne. Watching the servants of the place busy themselves with unnecessary tasks and creating commotion among themselves.

The vampire petting his hair paid little attention to the lesser beings and began to muse to no one in particular, "One can only wonder how long such a disobedient being can hold out for in a cramped cell, with only himself to talk to." His lips curved upwards slightly, "He'll surprise me again, no doubt about that…"

----------------

The crowd gathered in front of the house as it lit up with blazing flames, lighting up the sky. After venturing down the stairs and coming across a coffin, there was no doubt in their minds that they had stumbled onto a vampire. A real one at last.

Unfortunately they couldn't catch the vampire itself, but now they had fuel to the fire they were about to start. They had _evidence_, _proof_ that they did exist. That there were…_things_ among them. The hunt was on, the people of the town were eager to burn 'otherworldly things' and they didn't care who it was, so long as they burnt properly.

_Slow and painfully._

----------------

Nya

Yes! An update on this fic! Yar! Krad's crazy for blood :O What else? Hmm...Dark's reminiscing and yes this chapter is quite short. But yar...uhhh...too bad! XD I'm trying to update mucho before school, I'm partically sucessful, only partically though...I'll just have to type like mad won't I? XD Any whoo, enjoy :) No comment from anonym00se, why? Because she's working her butt off at school XD Wait, she did have something to say...summer school sucks :O Yes, that's all. Buhbye XD


	11. Chapter 10

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 10:

The redhead let out a sigh which sounded more like a gasp, he was getting weary from running. With Satoshi's grip still on his hand as they ran, he didn't have much of a choice but to follow. "Please Daisuke, I know it's hard for you but run, just a bit further."

Crimson eyes looked up at the half-breed and gave a shaky nod, "Y-yea."

"This place is filled with demons and other things your human mind cannot possibly comprehend. If we were to stop now they would surely attack us. Do you understand?"

Daisuke nodded again, "I understand, but…where are we going?"

Icy blue eyes stole a glance back before turning his attention back to where he was heading, "I have an acquaintance around here, it's more like Dark's acquaintance but either way, I know she'll help us. She has to."

No further words were spoken between the two as the made their way to their destination. It wasn't long until the feeling of sheer desperation set in.

-------------------------

The heavy iron door swung open once more, the vampire cracked open an eye to see the guards dragging a figure down past his cell, he narrowed his eyes trying to make out who the other was. The sound of chains and cuffs snapping together rang loudly, the slamming of the cell door echoed throughout the partially empty dungeon. It was soon followed by the sound of the guards dragging their heavy ironclad feet back out.

A voice came from a couple cells away.

"…Dark?"

The vampire perked up slightly and stared into the darkness. That voice…he recognized it from somewhere, he opened his mouth to find it dry, voice cracking slightly, "Elliot?"

-------------------------

"It should be here somewhere…or so Dark told me." He looked around at the scenery in confusion, seeing nothing but woods in front of him.

Ruby eyes blinked, "Really? Are you sure…maybe he said something else…?"

Satoshi shook his head dejectedly, "It was a long time ago, when I was little, Dark used to tell me stories about his heists." He sighed and looked up at the night sky, "He'd talk about all his partners in crime, how they did everything…it was quite interesting actually."

The redhead sighed and sat down on a rock, he looked at the other, interest sparkling in his eyes, "He hasn't talked about his heists to me…tell me about them, please? I mean…I don't think we're getting anywhere anytime soon…"

The half vampire ran a hand through his hair, "You're right. Hn…the one I remember most is the one would have to be when he was with these people, Towa, Argentine, Aderyn, Elliot and Freedert."

The wind brushed passed them, ruffling the bare branches of the trees, the two looked up at the glowing orb in the sky, "What'd they steal?"

He shook his head, "I don't remember anymore…but they couldn't pinpoint exactly which room it was in, it had been narrowed down to two rooms and they were at separate ends of the castle. There were two of them, one of them was a copy." He scratched his head lightly, "I remember he said something about Towa the witch, Freedert the snow…"

A voice called out to them, "A snow nymph. She was a snow nymph." The two looked up at a boy, who didn't look much older than them, large wings flapped silently, landing before them, sharp violet eyes studied them carefully, "Who are you?"

Satoshi mentioned cautiously to the other, "Satoshi and Daisuke." He found himself moving in front of the redhead, never taking his eyes off the newcomer.

He looked over at the two, nose twitching slightly as he crossed his arms loosely, "Your human stench is very distinguishable. Especially around here, you'll find yourself hunted very soon. Who are you looking for?"

"…_the other world has changed, not for the better either. If you ever get a chance to go there make sure you can distinguish friend from foe."_

Blue eyes looked at the figure with a frown, he wasn't sure whether it was safe to tell him or not about their situation. "…you're the one who's been asking all the questions, wouldn't it be only fair if you were to answer some yourself?"

The sandy blonde regarded them coolly and gave a nod of approval, "Nicely said…very well, what do you wish to know?"

Daisuke looked up at the demon, "Who are you?"

His eyes averted back to the redhead, a small smile gracing his lips, "Little human, I am Argentine."

-------------------------

"Elliot? Is that you?"

He heard a sigh, "So it was true…they've captured you…again."

The vampire's lips couldn't help but curve upwards, "You're not doing much better."

A soft chuckle, "Aa…the situations we throw ourselves into. We never learn, do we?"

Dark scoffed lightly, his lips forming a soft smile, "Not for the world."

-------------------------

The half vampire looked over, somewhat surprised, "What? Then you were one of Dark's friends."

The demon paused and ran his tongue over his fangs, he looked at the two again, "You two have recently associated with Dark Mousy?"

"We live with him…until recently anyways," he shook his head with a frown, getting back to the point, "we were looking for a witch by the name of Towa?"

"Ah yes…we'd better not talk in the open, they've been hunting for mortals lately. You've come to the right place, follow me." He led the two into the forest.

-------------------------

"So how'd you end up in here?"

"Me? I should be asking you that, I was going to check whether it really was you in here or if they were just bluffing again. Apparently they told the truth this time. And well…I got careless and this is where I ended up. What about you? I thought you lived in the human realm."

"I do," he frowned and corrected himself, "or rather, I _did_. Let's just say I had a disagreement with the almighty count, he banished me from here. It would've been fine if he didn't end up taking something of mine, so I had to come back…all in all, he was being an ass. Then they…I drank human blood…"

There was a pause.

"So you're a…"

"Full fledge vampire."

"I see…is that why they've been hunting humans lately?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "I never heard anything about that…do you really think they'll feed a prisoner? Let's get back to that later, how are the others?"

His friend took a deep breath, "…well…most of them were caught and executed, the rest of us are in hiding or fending off the bounty hunters. I went into hiding with Freedert."

"I'm surprised a mercenary such as yourself would go into a hiding…but then again, you did have your little princess with you, so I guess that makes sense…how is she?"

"She's dead. They killed her."

-------------------------

"So you're saying that Dark's somewhere here now?"

"Yea…"

"Then the rumors were real." The demon spoke somewhat dejectedly.

The three walked deeper into the woods, silence accompanying them. The redhead looked over, "Satoshi-kun…you never finished your story."

Aqua eyes looked over to the figure ahead of them, "I believe there's someone here who could tell the story better than I could."

-------------------------

The comment caught him off guard, he blinked, "What?"

"They…they got Freedert, I was out for a bit, when I got back…" his breath hitched, "I saw her lying there in the snow…they executed her on the spot."

The vampire remained silent.

"…Argentine and Towa are still roaming about, I haven't seen their names crossed off the list yet."

Dark sighed and stared at the ceiling, "That's good to know, somewhat expected I guess, Argentine never was one to get caught, was he?"

"No," the other agreed quietly, "the twins were caught, Rika's still around somewhere. Hn…who else is there? Aderyn…"

"He's turned his back on us." He, himself wasn't ready to use 'betrayed', "he…he's in the castle, but not in our situation of course."

"Well he's not the only one to do that," Elliot remarked bitterly, "ever since this place has changed, friends are near impossible to find. Even people who you've known for the longest time…people who you thought you could trust…" he took a shuddery breath, "after I found Freedert, for some miraculous reason, Kyle, my old partner; he suddenly became one of the count's private henchmen."

----------------------------

They came to a halt; crimson eyes looked around, "Where are we?"

"At the witch's place." He looked around at the trees, "Come on…follow closely."

The three continued walking but suddenly found themselves in a different scenery, the redhead looked around in amazement. There was a clearing and a wooden house in front of them, "Whoa…"

Argentine made no comment and walked up the stairs to the dimly lit house. The two followed, without knocking on the door, he swung it open, "Witch, you there?"

A voice replied rather cheerfully, "I hear the voice of Argentine! It's been awhile!" Then, a moment later, a figure was moving at them at an alarming speed, "Look! And you even have humans with you! That's new, I never knew you got along with mortals. The little one's so cute!"

The demon was unfazed when the witch stopped in front of him, "Calm down a bit. They're friends of Dark."

Emerald eyes blinked, suddenly taking up a serious tone, she looked at the three, "What?"

-------------------------

He shook his head in denial, "Aderyn wouldn't do that to us…he wouldn't turn us in-"

Their voices began to rise, bouncing around the walls, "_Kyle_ turned me in, Kyle, my best friend, _he's_ the cause of Freedert's death. If he can do it then why can't Aderyn?"

The vampire began pulling against the chains, growling at the other, "Because he isn't like that! That's just not something he'd do!"

His friend snapped back, "Who are you to say things like that? Even now, after you've had first hand experience of betrayal! Why can't you just accept the facts? Dark, you've been away in the human realm for decades-if not centuries-things have _changed_."

Dark gave a sigh, going slack again, "Times have changed indeed…"

"What?"

"I…talked to Aderyn a couple days ago, that's what he said to me. He's working under the count's command now. He didn't turn any of us in, I can tell. Just trust me on this one okay?"

There was a soft sigh, "The great Dark Mousy, the master of thieves…well, we've been able to trust you all those other times, I don't see why we can't do so now."

-------------------------

"They're friends of Dark Mousy; but before we go on, we need something to conceal their presence. Especially the stench of their blood."

The witch clapped her hands, "Of course! I'll have it done right away! You three just go lounge around, I'll be back in a second." With that said, she scurried off. By the time they found somewhere to rest, Towa had returned, "So fill me in. Where's Dark?"

Satoshi looked over and shrugged, "He came over to this side to look for Krad."

"Krad?"

"A…slave he bought not too long ago."

"I see…" the demon looked over at the girl, "witch, I have reason to believe that the thief and possibly his slave are over at the count's. Elliot has gone there to check, if it's true…well, since it's Dark, his situation can't be all that great."

The girl sat up, "We should get him out of there!"

Amethyst eyes looked around and nodded, "Yes well, but Elliot hasn't reported yet, that makes me troubled."

Towa gave a worried sigh, "Hopefully he hasn't been caught…they're merciless on 'criminals' like us…"

Daisuke looked over at Satoshi, "Who knew Dark had such good friends here…?"

Argentine looked slightly downwards, "Friends…you'll find that that's a very rare thing to find around here nowadays."

-------------------------

"How long have you been down here now?"

The vampire gave a chuckle, "I've lost count, you can never tell around here when a day's come and gone. It's always night."

"Yea…for a vampire who can't step out into the sunlight, you sure are fond of it."

"It gives me a schedule to stick with, sleep during the day, then wake up when it's dark. After all, I don't have all those crazy missions filling up my schedule anymore."

"That's true."

Amethyst eyes looked up at the ceiling, "I miss those days."

Another sigh, "We all do…" chains clinked together, "to the good times."

Dark made the effort to raise his hand slightly, "Yea…to the good times."

-------------------------

They'd lost track of time, talking with one another, "This will be the last time I speak with you, Dark."

"What?"

Iron doors swung open, heavy footsteps began descending the stairs. "I wish you best of luck. You're going to need it. When the others come for you, give them my regards."

The vampire straightened up a bit, suddenly alarmed and slightly panicked, "Elliot?"

"…it's been fun, I'll see you around."

A gruff voice echoed through the dungeon, "One of the top ten criminals, Elliot; your time has come."

----------------------

Nya

No Dark isn't Satoshi's dad, he just took care of him at a young age... he could've been adopted maybe...no, probably not. I'll think of something later. You can probably tell I'm growing rather fond of Argentine XD Freedert's dead and now Elliot...err..yea, no comment :S

No comment from anonymoose, why? Because she's too busy being busy and important.


	12. Chapter 11

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 11:

The demon sighed and pulled something from behind him, "I have the updated list…" he unrolled the piece of browned paper, "it's been shortened again."

Towa looked over with a cheerless expression, "It's gone from top fifty most wanted to top ten now…"

The two read over the piece of paper, at the top of the list, the name _Dark Mousy_ was printed, large and bold. Underneath, a brief description, and after that; _wanted, dead or alive._ There was a soft scoff from the demon, "I used to be, what, seventeenth? Now I'm the second most wanted criminal around this place…"

The witch frowned, "I'm eighth. We've moved up a long way…"

Daisuke looked around the room; an old photograph caught his eye.

-------------------------

He could make out the large figures dragging someone behind them as they headed for the exit. "Elliot…"

The demon looked over and smiled, "Hey, when you get out; don't go and get yourself caught again. If you do I'll make sure I come back and haunt you."

-------------------------

"What's what supposed to mean?" He studied the photograph, filled with large grins and happy faces. The bottom right corner, the words '_Get caught again and I'll kick your-' _was neatly printed on it. And around the group, signatures filled up the page.

"That's what he said to us before every…mission, we used to call it." Green eyes looked down at the hands folded in her lap, a small smile on her face, "he meant for us to have fun on the heists, that's probably why we sent those notices beforehand. It made it more…challenging."

While the witch looked down, violet eyes traveled towards the ceiling, he let out a sigh, "It was all just a game to us…"

-------------------------

He began tugging at his chains again, gnawing at his lower lip in desperate attempt to ignore the pain that began to bite away at his wrists. _Don't let them just kill you off like that, you idiot!_

Blood trickled down his chin as he bit harder down on his lip, he gave a sigh and went slack for a bit; a shadow flew past the window of the cell across from his. Dark recognized it immediately, he began struggling against his bonds once more, "No…not Death…why now? Damn it Elliot! _No!_"

-------------------------

"One by one we're getting caught, our team…or what's left of it." She shook her head with a sigh, getting up, she headed out of the room, "the human must be hungry from traveling so far, I'll go fetch you some food."

Satoshi looked at the demon who sat in the darkest part of the room, "What happens to the ones who get caught?"

Argentine regarded the other coolly, "Isn't it obvious? They get tortured then executed."

-------------------------

The door to the bed chamber opened softly, raven-like eyes looked around before sighing and stepping in. Having witnessed the execution of his ex-comrade had made his head spin uncontrollably. The mercenary's last words hung in his mind heavily, refusing to loosen its stubborn grip. "What am I to do…?" He asked himself softly.

There was a soft shuffle that caught his attention immediately. Narrowing his eyes, he walked up to the bed only to find his master's newest slave in it with nothing but a blanket covering his pale body. He could only imagine what his master was going to do to 'celebrate', having caught another one of his old friends.

Aderyn shook his head, suddenly angry at himself, _they're not my friends…they're just…people I cared about…_he looked over at the sleeping figure with a frown, "what should I do, little one? Do I betray my old life or my new?"

As expected, he received no reply.

-------------------------

After what felt like an eternity, the door swung open and soundless footsteps made their way towards his cell. Taking a whiff of the air, he immediately identified the visitor, in a low voice; he asked the figure coldly, "what do you want?"

No reply.

The footsteps merely continued down the corridor until they stopped in front of his cell; Dark didn't bother looking up and the two simply stood there in silence. "…are you here to execute me, too?" Aderyn didn't flinch or show any signs that he had been affected by the scornful tone; the vampire frowned at the silence, "How could you? How? How can you just stand there like nothing happened? Like Elliot didn't just get killed in front of your eyes?"

Finally, the other replied softly, "…he spoke to me…"

He looked up, mildly surprised, "what?"

The demon cast a quick glance down, noting the weariness that flickered in the wine colored eyes, "Elliot…he spoke to me before the execution…"

"What did he say…?"

Instead of looking down on the prisoner as he had previously, he kneeled down to look the other in the eyes, "that's part of the reason I came down here, I was hoping you'd be able to decipher it, he told me that you were right."

The feeling of melancholy washed over him for a second, watching the demon kneel in front of him, inquisitiveness brimming in his eyes, looking exactly the same as they'd been all those years ago.

-------------------------

"_What are you doing? That's not yours."_

_He froze and looked at the person who'd been talking, it was someone who looked around his age, but then again, looks were deceiving. He narrowed his eyes, "Are you stupid? I'm stealing it!"_

_The other wasn't fazed in the least, stretching his wings a bit before asking him another question, "Why?"_

_The same curiosity sparkled in his eyes back then._

"_Because I'm Dark Mousy, that's why!"_

"_What does that have to do with you stealing?"_

_It took him a moment to think of a response to that, "Because it's in my blood, now who are you and why are you asking me all these questions?"_

"_I'm Aderyn, and I was just wondering."_

"_So you don't care that I'm stealing all this?"_

"_Not really, you looked like you're having fun."_

"…_want to join me?"_

-------------------------

_I suppose it's my turn to trust Elliot's judgment. _He couldn't help but to feel relieved, just a little bit. "Hm? And what was the other reason for coming here?"

Aderyn's lips twitched faintly, "I figured you'd be lonely down here."

Dark gave a dry laugh, "I'm sure your beloved master would approve of you talking to the prisoner and getting your nice clothes all dirtied. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"He's enjoying his celebration feast right now. And after he's finished, he'll probably enjoy his time with the little one." The vampire narrowed his eyes, he paid no heed and stood up, the nostalgic atmosphere disappeared almost immediately. "I'm merely stating the truth. Don't get any strange notions from this visit, this doesn't change anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he bit back coldly. "That collar you have on your throat's told me that already."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from the vampire, he straightened out his clothes and left without a glance back. The iron doors were slammed shut and Dark was alone in silence once more. _I wonder how the others are doing…_Having seen a glimpse of the old Aderyn, the one that he knew from long ago, gave him a small spark of hope. _I'll get out of this. I will._

-------------------------

Later, while the two were asleep, the demon and witch sat around a table, grave looks on their face. "You know what we have to do."

Towa nodded silently, "I can't believe it's come to this…"

"You better believe it; this is getting out of hand. Here's what we'll do, you contact the team, the whole team. But get _her _first, she can help with that. I'll go see what I can round up, alright?"

"Yea, don't worry about the kids, they'll be safe here. You be careful out there."

A small smirk graced his features, "you forget who you're talking to, number eight."

-------------------------

He could hear faint voices from a distance; it belonged to a woman, "so those two have been living with Dark-san these past years?" He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't fight off the sleep just yet. "The human looks pretty young…must be pretty recent…"

Daisuke managed to crack an eye open to make out blurry figures talking from the doorway, but once again, weariness washed over him, lulling him back to sleep.

-------------------------

When the redhead awoke once more, there was a lot of chattering downstairs. He got up and made his way down, there were three of them, Satoshi, Towa and another female. They sounded frustrated, he headed into the room quietly, "…is something wrong?"

The three turned and looked at him, "Dai-chan, you're awake!" He smiled and nodded at the witch, then looked at the other girl who didn't appear much older than Towa, "oh, I didn't introduce you yet, this is Rika-chan. She's a necromancer."

"A…necromancer?"

"You know, someone who brings the dead back to life-"

"Though I can only do it temporarily," she interjected and added modestly, "Towa often exaggerates about how amazing necromancy is."

The witch huffed, "but it is! I mean, it's like stealing from Death's loot!"

"…which is why she hates necromancers in the first place."

"How can you tell? She never changes her expression!"

Satoshi frowned and cleared his throat, "we're straying away from the topic at hand here. I believe we were here to discuss something more important than Death's expressions."

Rika nodded, "he's right, Daisuke-kun, I hope you realize that you won't be able to get far in the underworld as a human…"

Red eyes blinked as he looked up slowly, "…exactly what are you planning on turning me into?"

-------------------------

Mismatch eyes looked over as his servant entered the hallway, "how is he, still holding out?" The demon nodded wordlessly, "as expected of the infamous Dark Mousy," he mused as he turned away from the door, "you're dismissed."

After the other bowed and took his leave, he chuckled to himself, _they're all playing right into my hands, I wonder how much more he can take before he crumbles. _A smile found its way onto his lips as he silently listed off the things he had done already, _killed his comrades, have his partner in crime at my disposal, have his little slave chained to my bed…_

The vampire licked his lips as he headed for his bedroom, _what shall I do next…?_

--------------------------

Nya

Whoaaa haven't updated for like a year now...been busy with school and all that :S Sorry, this chapter's short-ish, to an extent. And my mind's blanked out so yea... XD Enjoy!

What should Daisuke turn into? Suggestions please :)


	13. Chapter 12

Engel für Verkauf

Chapter 12:

"What is this!?"

Satoshi, Argentine and Rika ran into the room where the scream emitted from, "What happened!?"

There was smoke coming out of the room as they ran in, Satoshi stared in disbelief at the sight before him, "Daisuke you're…"

The redhead was tugging at the tail that was attached to him in a rather flustered manner, looking up he muttered miserably, "Satoshi-kun, Towa-san did something and now I have a tail and weird ears…I'm…I'm…"

"Rather cute actually…"

"Adorable!"

"A dog?"

"You're naked."

Towa frowned while Daisuke let out a yelp and covered himself, "Argentine, you're embarrassing him! Couldn't you say anything more appropriate!?"

Argentine remained where he was, arms crossed indifferently, "I was just stating a fact, I'm sure the pup appreciated it. Anyways, I'm not the one that turned him into a were-dog, couldn't you think of anything less…cuddly?"

"But Dai-chan's so adorable!"

"…whatever, welcome to the underworld, pup. Necromancer, are all the preparations done?"

A nod, "just give me the word and I'll bring them all back, but it'll only last a day, maybe a little less than that. Is that enough time?"

The blond shrugged, "we'll make it enough time."

While the three discussed their plans, Satoshi didn't say a word as he took off his jacket and covered the smaller boy with it. Upon further inspection, he couldn't help himself and ruffled the other's hair, "at least you're not human anymore."

"B-but Satoshi-kun, I'm a _dog_!" Despite his protest, that didn't stop him from wagging his tail or leaning in while the dhampir scratched the back of his ears. Satoshi watched and all he could think was,

_Ah, how cute…_

-------------------------

"Dark Mousy…I see you're still alive. I brought you a bit of a treat, but you won't be able to indulge in it."

Violet eyes cracked open as he caught the scent of his three visitors…Aderyn, the damned count and…he perked up and looked over at the pale figure clad in white standing there, gold eyes watching him indifferently, "Krad!"

The count let out a laugh, "listen to yourself, you're dying from thirst, aren't you? The once great Dark Mousy. I thought you'd like it if I showed you my slave."

The thief snarled and began struggling in his bonds, "_your_ slave!? Krad's mine! The second I get out of this, I'm going to rip your heart out, you bastard!"

"Oh? I believe you're mistaken, this angel here's clearly my pet. This," he ran a hand across the jeweled collar on the slave's neck, "is proof." Mismatched eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched the prisoner struggle despite his obvious fatigue, "who would've thought you'd get so attached to a human? It must infuriate you when I do this then," he grinned and ran a hand up the blonde's shirt.

"Get your filthy hands off him, Kano!" He continued struggling until he was out of breath and dangled there by the arms, he looked at the blond who continued staring at him, showing no response to the vampire's touches.

Then Aderyn spoke softly, "Master Kano…"

The count straightened his back, "oh right, I have things to attend to, don't I? No matter, I'm sure I have enough time to enjoy my pet first," he let out, eyes never leaving Dark, "I will see you another time, assuming you're still alive then." With that, he led the two out of the dungeon, but before he left, he turned and called out, "Dark Mousy, the only one with filthy hands here is you, remember that."

After the door slammed shut, he let out a frustrated yell and gave another tug at his cuffs before dipping his head in exhaust. "Damn it…_damn it_!"

-------------------------

Towa looked over the blueprints for the castle and frowned, "this isn't the right one either!" Crumbling the paper up into a ball and tossed it away and began rummaging through her things, "I know I have the updated blueprints somewhere…" A moment later, the crumbled ball was placed in front of her, causing her to blink and look over, "Dai-chan?"

The redhead blinked, "you dropped it…I think…I'm not sure actually, I just grabbed it without thinking."

A moment later, she let out a happy squeal and hugged the boy, "you're so _adorable_! You can even play fetch! I just want to keep you here forever and ever!"

Then there was an impatient "Witch, hurry up and find the prints, we're all waiting for you. Pass me the ball, I'll keep the pup busy while you look for it."

The silver haired girl laughed triumphantly, "I knew it! You've got a soft spot for Dai-chan! It's because he's just like a puppy and he's adorable, right!? Even the great second-place-sama can't say no to something this cute!"

Argentine let out a snarl, "Just hand me the ball and look for the damn blueprints!"

-------------------------

"_Dark was right…I'm so sorry Aderyn, please don't blame Dark, this was all our fault, if we'd known…I'm so sorry…"_

The next day, Aderyn sighed as he walked into the master chamber, he'd been given orders to clean the slave up. The room smelled heavily of sex and blood, wrinkling his nose, he walked over to where the blond was splayed on the bed and picked the unconscious boy up. As he moved towards the bath, the form stirred, "are you awake?" The slave opened his eyes groggily and looked up at the demon. He raised a brow in curiosity, the other's eyes had returned back to its original golden shade.

The slave's face reddened when he looked down to see how dirty and naked he was, "…master?"

He shook his head and gently lowered the other into the bath that'd been prepared to him, "that's not me, I'm Aderyn. Here, clean yourself up."

Golden eyes blinked in confusion as he let out quietly, "I…don't remember anything…"

The demon glanced over, "hn? What's the last thing you remember?"

"_Master…please…take me…"_

"Master bit me…and then I was really thirsty…"

"Yea, that'll happen to you since you were human before."

Krad perked up, "before?"

"I guess you don't remember, you're a vampire now." Sighing, he poured soap onto his hands and helped the other wash his hair, "what an unlucky human you are…were."

The blond glanced up as his hair was washed, "thank you…"

Aderyn shrugged, "whatever, I used to have to help Dark when he screwed up and ended up useless for a week. The water used to be all brown and red from the dirt and blood, that stupid reckless bastard…"

"You knew master?"

"First of all, he's not your master anymore, I don't know how this stuff works, but you're Master Kano's slave now. And yes, I knew Dark Mousy before, we were…I guess you could call us friends."

Krad turned back and stared at the bubbles in front of him, "that man in the prison cell…earlier…"

Golden-black eyes blinked, "oh, so you _do_ remember something, that was Dark. Don't tell me you miss him…"

The slave didn't answer and continued staring.

"Hey, if you've got something on your mind then say it already." He studied the boy and let out a sigh, dumping water over the other's head, causing the other to jerk in surprise, "If you want to see him that much, I can probably sneak you in later sometime." The blond wiped the water out of his eyes and looked up at the demon, eyes wide. He waved his hand offhandedly, "don't look at me like that, I'm only taking you to go see him, it's not like I'm helping you bust him out or anything. What's so great about that guy anyways? You're picking a wanted criminal over all of this."

The younger boy looked at him curiously, "you don't like master? But…he's kind…"

-------------------------

Satoshi entered the room and noticed that there was something wrong, though he couldn't put his finger on it right away, something was definitely off. Towa was busy looking at a set of blueprints and scribbling things down while Argentine played fetch with the redhead. "…what are you guys doing?"

Daisuke handed the ball back to the blond and looked over, tail wagging, "Satoshi-kun!"

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he muttered, "…Rika-san told you guys to hurry up and figure out a plan…hey, pass me the ball…"

-------------------------

Later that night, Aderyn poked his head out and looked around before motioning for the blond to follow, "make sure you stay quiet and just look down, Master Kano's in a meeting right now so we have some time. But we have to go to the subzero level of the dungeon so it's going to take some time getting there and back." Krad followed hesitantly, causing the demon to take a glance back, "what? Don't tell me you're afraid of getting caught."

The other responded with a nod.

"Whatever, if you're afraid of getting in trouble then why'd you ask me to take you there in the first place? Let's just turn around and go back."

This caused the slave to purse his lips and shake his head, "I don't mind getting into trouble…"

The demon grinned, "excellent, let's go then. It's been awhile since I've snuck around like this, how exciting."

-------------------------

Dark opened his eyes tiredly when he heard the large iron door opening and closing. Groaning tiredly, he craned his neck to see who it was only to realize that his vision was starting to blur, "damn…"

Then there was a quiet, "master?"

He paused for a moment before blinking away the blurriness to find the slave standing in front of his cell, "Krad? How the hell did you get here?" His eyes followed the direction the blond pointed at and furled his brows, "Aderyn? Seriously? _You_ brought him here?"

The demon shrugged, "I'm teaching him to speak his mind more, and apparently he wanted to see you so I decided to do him a favor…you look terrible."

A scoff, "heh, no thanks to you, you bastard."

Golden black eyes narrowed, "I'm not the one that recklessly crashed the count's banquet."

Dark was about to reply but ended up coughing dryly, "damn it…"

The slave looked at the other with a worried frown, "are you alright, master?"

"I'll live, the count didn't do anything weird to you, did he? I mean other than drag you into the underworld and turn you into a vampire…ugh," he swallowed dryly, "I'm so thirsty…"

The demon pursed his lips, "so bad you can't even talk, hm?" Giving a sigh, he undid the golden bangle that wrapped around his wrist and held it out in front of the vampire, "don't get me wrong, this is just so I can have a decent conversation with you-don't drink too much though, if I pass out from blood loss, we'd _all_ be screwed."

Without wasting a moment, he sunk his fangs into the other's wrist and drank greedily.

-------------------------

"Alright, I think I have this figured out," the blond motioned for everyone to gather round the table, "Dark's most likely being kept here," he pointed at a section of the blueprint, "the subzero level of the dungeon. This castle's weird because the bottom gets narrower as it goes down, see how all the prisons are underground? Dark's most likely at the bottom, there's only four cells there, that's where the keep the prisoners waiting to get executed. But knowing the count, he's probably torturing Dark there for fun or something so that gives us more time. We can either get into the prison from inside the castle or the bars here, which is probably safer, it'll get us into the first level of the prison."

Daisuke blinked, "and Krad-kun?"

Argentine let out a huff, "given what you've told me about him, he'll probably be in the master chamber which would be over here, which causes some complications since the security around the bedroom's probably even worse than the prison's, but don't worry, we'll get him back too. As long as we don't screw up too badly, this is all definitely doable…worse comes to worse, we'll just do all this by force."

Satoshi frowned, "why's this count after Dark anyways?"

"I guess no one explained to you how the underworld social ladder works," Rika crossed her arms, "the count hates Dark because he's a pedigree vampire, so he's been a full-blood vampire at birth which automatically gives him the highest status possible. Pedigree vampires live like kings down here. But then there's Dark, who'd rather go out and steal from other nobles and lives among…us. Though a lot of us come from noble families, the count looks down on anyone who isn't a vampire."

The blue haired boy looked at the necromancer, "I think I get it. It's pretty similar to the human world…so the count hates Dark for mingling with people from lower classes?"

Towa nodded, "more or less. That, and his constant talk about how having a thief among vampires brings shame to their whole lineage and blood and whatnot."

Daisuke tilted his head, "And Dark-kun just stayed quiet about this? That doesn't sound like him at all."

The witch laughed, "Dark? Stay quiet while someone insults him? Of course he didn't, he went and stole jewels from the count's place right afterwards. Too bad the count's the most powerful man in the underworld. The second time we went back, he managed to catch a few of us and got Dark banished from the underworld. We managed to help him escape to the mortal world though, and that's where he stayed until now I guess.

Argentine frowned, "but unfortunately, in the end, even though we promised Dark that we'd go back for the others, we were too late and they were all executed."

-------------------------

With his eyesight and energy returning to him for the moment, he looked at the demon who'd pulled his arm away forcefully, "did you listen at all? I said don't drink too much, you damn bloodsucker."

He leered at the other, "Well _you_ haven't been starving for days-if not weeks, stupid crow."

"It's raven."

After a moment, he sighed, "You can't do this, Aderyn. You can't be in between sides, you're either on my side or the bastard count's, and now that I know you're definitely not being controlled, I've been meaning to ask you this: what the hell are you doing!?" This caused the two outside the cell to stare at him in confusion. "If you're not being controlled or blackmailed, why are you here acting like a dog!?"

Golden black eyes glared angrily at him, "that's _your_ fault! It was either this or getting executed. The day you were banished the count gave me this choice…"

Dark shook his head in disbelief, "what are you talking about!? That's not true! We didn't leave you behind, they promised me when they threw me into the mortal world!"

-------------------------

"_Dark, what kind of pinch have you gotten yourself into __**this**__ time!?"_

_He perked up from staring at his shackles to the window where the voice was coming from, "Elliot? Is that you? Took you guys long enough!"_

"_No time to talk, move as far away from the wall as you can!"_

_A moment later thewall began to crackle and shine as it turned into ice, "Towa-san, now!"_

_Dark braced himself as the walls around him were blasted away. A moment later, someone was picking the lock to his cuffs, "Argentine? How many people did you guys bring?"_

_After the shackles were undone, pale violet eyes watched him, "Worry about that later, come on, Kyle and Elliot can only hold them off for so long. Toki no Byoushin's waiting outside with the snow nymph and the witch and the healer." _

"_All the girls came for me, hm?" He blinked as he was ushered out of his cell before protesting angrily, "wait a sec, what about the others!? Aderyn's still in there! We can't just leave him behind! They're probably being held at the level above us, can't you just blast your way up, and we'll catch them or something? You don't expect me to just leave them here, do you? I need to kick their asses for getting caught-for getting __**me**__ caught in the first place!"_

_The blond frowned, "we'll come back for them after, haven't you heard? You've been banished from the underworld. It's not safe here anymore."_

_The thief struggled as Elliot and Kyle joined them and dragged him towards the hole in the wall, "It's never been safe! We have to get Aderyn and them out!"_

"_You could be executed on the spot! I promise you, we'll get them after! Come on, Mio's found a way for you to be teleported into the mortal world! We have to get over to the crystal forest now!"_

_Amethyst eyes widened, "The mortal world!? Are you insane, if it's that serious then you guys are going to get hunted too! Why am I the only one escaping!? I don't want to go to the mortal world! Toki-chan, can't you stop!?"_

_The icy girl spared him a glace just to shake her head silently._

_Menou didn't look up as she healed his wounds, "…are you scared?"_

_The vampire frowned, "Of course I'm scared! You guys are going to be hunted while I'm up there avoiding sunlight and all that! I don't know anyone and I don't have any money, we're all doomed anyways so why can't I stick around here with you guys!? Instead of wasting our time trying to get me up there, we should be getting the others back!"_

_Argentine raised a brow, "actually, with you gone, it'd probably be easier for us to go into hiding."_

_Towa gave him a kick, "and stop worrying about the mortal world, you can just charm someone into giving you money!"_

"_But I don't want to leave you guys…"_

_Freedert smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "we don't want you to leave either, but there's no choice. When all of this has blown over, we'll definitely get you back and we can continue this."_

_Elliot nodded, "that's right. And who do you think you're talking to? Didn't you handpick us one by one? To think 'Dark's crew' would get caught by the count so easily, don't underestimate us! We're not __**that**__ lost without you! The second we get rid of you, we're going back for Aderyn and them, then we'll wait for this whole thing to blow over."_

_His frown didn't disappear but he looked at his friends, "…you idiots better keep your word or else I'm coming back here to kick all of your asses, got it?"_

_His crew laughed, "You can count on it."_

_But that'd been decades ago…_

-------------------------

"They promised me they'd come back to get you! Did you really think I'd abandon you like that, Aderyn!? Answer me!"

The demon took a step back hesitantly, "I…"

"_And_ you took that bastard count's word over mine!?"

Slightly flustered, the other snapped back, "it's not like I wanted to, I waited months in that stupid prison! Do you know how annoying it was having to listen to that damn count laughing at me!? 'Looks like they grabbed Mousy and left you here to rot, fufufu' and stuff like that!? You make it sound like I _want_ to wear this damn collar!"

Dark scoffed, "you sound like a spoiled child, I waited _decades_ in the mortal world, okay!?" If he could, he'd cross his arms, "…I guess I can forgive you though, since you fed me and made such a flattering impersonation of the count, you damn crow."

Aderyn scowled, "I'm not a crow…whatever, come on, let's go before the count gets back fro his meeting and finds you missing."

Krad looked from the vampire to the demon in confusion, "alright…"

"Hey Krad," the blond turned back and blinked, "whatever the bastard count told you, don't believe him. I wouldn't sell you or give you away for anything. I'll come for you after I get out of here, alright."

"Good luck with that."

"Shut up crow, I'll get you out of here too."

Golden black eyes widened at the statement while the slave took a few steps back to see the vampire, "is it alright to say what I'm thinking, master?"

The vampire was dumbstruck for a moment before nodding, "of course you can…"

The blond pursed his lips hesitantly, "…if you didn't sell or give me away, does that mean you're still my master?"

Dark gave a sheepish grin, "yea, I guess it does, doesn't it?"

This caused the blond to let out a small smile, "I…I'm glad that you're still my master, master."

-------------------------

"Argentine, they've arrived!"

The blond nodded and stood up, "So we're all ready, right? Okay, necromancer, let's call everyone in for the briefing."

Rika sighed, "You haven't changed at all, the only person you'll call by their name is still Dark, hm?"

He gave an offhanded wave, "It's too troublesome trying to remember everyone's names. Hurry up and summon them."

The brunette nodded, "you better get ready, this room's going to get crowded."

-------------------------

On their way back to the count's room, a voice stopped them, "and where have you two been?"

The two turned around, "Master Kano, your slave woke up and wanted to see the castle so I took him around for a bit."

Mismatched eyes flashed dangerously, "Is that so…" he grabbed the demon's wrist and squeezed hard, earning him a wince, "why do I smell blood on you then?"

-------------------------

Nya~

Umm, so yea, because she is beyond extremely busy, anonym00se will not be posting a comment and there will be no more lemons until she returns as I still haven't gotten over that step in writing yet. She does send her regards though and wants to thank people for reading and whoever's still reading and the reviewers and everyone. Again, I'm updating in the middle of the night because...I'm nocturnal. That's the only explanation possible, right? But lo and behold, another update within a week! I'm definitely on a roll or something, I wonder how long it'll last...but this sorta makes up for the lack of updates during the school year, right? Oh, Daisuke's a dog because I was playing with my dog and decided that Daisuke fetching made a very cute mental image so yea, he's a were-dog now.

And you know what I _just_ discovered? The reply button for reviews. Amazing. So from now on, I will try to answer any questions you have and stuff right away. I'm sorry if I left questions unanswered or if I took a really long time to answer them before but no more (hopefully)! So go read this new chapter and I will continue to lurk around like a creeper, looking for new things that you probably already know about fufufufu. Enjoy!


End file.
